Notes from a Killer
by xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx
Summary: On a dark night in Haddonfield, Michael Myers rescues a woman who is being raped. He takes her to his childhood home, keeping her prisoner. Refusing to speak aloud, Michael writes her sticky notes. First attempt at Halloween! MichaelxOC. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, Gaara ish my sexeh beast is trying something completely different. This is a Halloween fic, you know…Michael Myers…Haddonfield…yeah, **_**that**_** Halloween. So, basically it's a MichaelxOC romance and horror story. On an estimate of ages, Krystal (My OC…and I love the name.) is about twenty-two, and Michael is about thirty-one, since this takes place between Halloween Two and Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. I accept flames since I am new at this type of story, and help is welcome! Oh, and if you like Jason Voorhees with an OC, keep an eye out for one, with my OC as well. Both will be like what if she met him instead of whomever. Wish me luck on the new story, here's the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own Bud Light…I don't own anything except my OC. **

**Regular talking or what's happening in the story**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks**_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

**Notes from a Killer**

Blaring music and flashing lights blinded the club's partygoers as they danced the night away. Staring disgusted at numerous random hookups on the couches, Krystal Brown _(A/N: I could not think of any last names to go with her, if you can, please tell me!) _strode past them clutching her bottle of Bud Light. She headed to her friends as they ran their bodies up against their respective boyfriends. Her three best friends each had one. Kimi had Billy, Tina had David, and Christie had Zack. As for Krystal…well, she didn't have one. It wasn't that she wasn't good looking or anything…it's just, she wasn't really expecting one to just pop out of thin air and want her. And she wasn't expecting the event to happen after she left the dance club.

Krystal stopped before her friends tapping her foot to the beat of the music. She shook her head trying to focus. "Hey, guys, I think I'm going to head for bed. I've got a major headache already."

"Psh…boo, you whore, Krystal!" Tina moved her body to the rhythm with David.

Krystal scoffed, "…look who's talking, Tina…" Tina furrowed her brows.

"Okay seriously, guys, stop. We're at a club in public. Not here. Krystal go on ahead home, we'll meet you there later kay babe?" Christie hugged her friend goodnight, as did Kimi and Tina.

Krystal waved and walked out the doors to the building. "Ahh…I can hear again…" She sighed relieved. She continued to stroll in the dark cold night.

She walked past the old Haddonfield firehouse that had been abandoned for years. Krystal shuddered feeling a chill. Failing to see a large rock in her path, she clumsily tripped over it and fell not to the ground, but into strong arms. Krystal glanced up to see a grungy looking man around her age staring down at her.

"Are you alright? That would've been a nasty fall, sweetie." He smirked huskily at her.

_Something doesn't seem right about this guy…I think I'll skedaddle…NOW!_

Krystal made a mad run kicking her way out of the man's arms only to be recaptured by them seconds later. He grabbed her tightly slipping down her tank top straps, and attempted to kiss her lips. The brunette spit at him and turned her head. He growled and slapped her face, then completely tearing off her shirt. Krystal whimpered as he caressed her breasts roughly. The man loosened his grip on her while he began to unzip his pants, starting to pull them down. He reached for the buttons on her jean mini skirt, still moving his hands over her breasts. Krystal tried to scream but he quickly covered her mouth with his own, silencing her yells for help. While frantically searching for someone nearby, and to get their attention, she saw a shadow lurking close behind them.

The next thing Krystal's eyes had seen were a rush of blood and a white masked man.

**Hmmm, wonder who it is? Psh, you all had better know. Ahaha, I'm just kidding. Anyway, how was the first chapter of Notes from a Killer? I think its pretty nifty! So, please tell me what you thought, review, put on alert, favorites, or do nothing, do whatever you wish people! I understand if it's crappy! Thanks for reading my newest story, and attempt at a Halloween movie fic. **

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	2. Chapter 2

**On an estimate of ages, Krystal (My OC…and I love the name.) Krystal is about twenty-three, and Michael is about thirty-one, since this takes place between Halloween Two and Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, explaining MY version of where the hell Michael was during Halloween 3: Season of the Witch (Which had NOTHING to do with Michael, by the way.) I accept flames since I am new at this type of story, and help is welcome! SPLEE! People actually like this story! Thanks for the reviews! Just to let you know, Michael will not be writing her the notes immediately, not until possibly around chapter four or five. Anyway, here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own anything except my OC. **

**Regular talking or what's happening in the story**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks**_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

**Notes from a Killer**

A gust of wind flew across the body of Krystal Brown as she slept on a bed that squeaked when she shifted in her sleep. She sleepily reached around for the covers to warm herself up, but to no avail, as she found no more. Upon hearing the floorboards creak, she slowly opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in an environment she recognized.

"…where…the…hell…am…I…?" She exclaimed groggily.

Carefully sitting up from her previous position, she clutched her head in pain. _Ugh…stupid hangover… _

She glanced around to see that she was lying on a very old and ancient looking bed; that looked as if it hadn't been used in more than a decade. The curtains on the windows were torn everywhere, yet still hanging on the bar. The window itself had a couple cracks in it. The floorboards were decaying and falling apart. There was also a bedside table and dresser, which looked as if you touched them, they'd collapse. The door to exit the room to the hallway was practically falling off its hinges.

She swung her legs to the side of the bed, grasping the thin blanket, and shuffled to the windowsill. Staring out it, she noticed it was definitely not a neighborhood she knew of. Catching a glimpse of a street sign, Krystal squinted to mutter out that the street was Lampkin Lane. She frantically searched for the mailbox to the beat-down house, but found none. Krystal slammed her fist down on the windowsill.

"Damnit…I don't know anyone who lives on this street…! But why is the street name so familiar…like I've seen it in the paper…there's an article about it…every year…on the week of Halloween…but why?" She mumbled out loud.

Once again, the floorboards creaked behind her, but this time she ignored it and decided to explore the decrepit house, hoping to find the owner, and to go home. Stopping at the doorway that lead out of the room, she glanced around contemplating on which direction to go. Krystal chose to walk across the hall to the bathroom, since she had to use it anyway. Before she stepped toward it, the brunette sensed another being and heard the soft breathing of someone trailing her closely.

Automatically thinking it was a man and not looking at his face she turned around to face him, she wanted to give him a piece of her mind, "…Alright, buddy, who the _hell_ do you think you are to take me into this crappy run-down shit hole?"

The presumed man said nothing and only stared down at her. Angry, Krystal took her finger and started to jab him in the stomach with it. "I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He still said nothing.

Finally, Krystal furrowed her brow and glanced up at the man who kept her here, and brought her hand across his face. He flinched and turned his head back to her, glaring through the eyeholes of the strange white mask he wore.

Krystal's eyes dilated in horror realizing the face of the man she'd just smacked across the face. The hardly human, though human wasn't even accurate, having survived falling out of a house, getting shot at multiple numerous times, a fiery explosion in the Haddonfield hospital, and killed more than twenty in his wake within his young life, the infamous silent murderer, Michael Myers.

"…awww shit…" She murmured sadly. Krystal embraced herself knowing today was the last morning of her life.

The masked killer took out his famous kitchen knife and lifted it up menacingly. She waited for him to raise the kitchen knife he carried and to slash it across her throat, or to strangle her with his bare hands. Or even to slam her head against the wall repeatedly. He stared at her emotionlessly as he thrust the knife toward Krystal. She closed her eyes.

_This is it…! I die…here and now…here in Haddonfield Illinois…in the childhood home of Michael Myers…_

After waiting several moments for the excruciating pain and blood fall, realizing it still had not come, Krystal opened one eye to see the knife only inches from her head, and covered in something else's blood. She sidestepped to see a small spider web. The dark shaded blood of the web's creator trailed down the blade. Krystal flinched at the sight of the spider though somewhat happy, being terrified of arachnids.

"…you…stabbed…the spider…and not me? Wh-…did you know somehow that I don't like spiders??" Krystal questioned, hoping he hadn't randomly become a mind reader.

The masked murderer said nothing only shifting his dark onyx eyes to her. He slowly removed the blade of the knife from the bloody spider's body carefully wiping it on his mechanic's uniform; he did this without removing his eyes from her own. Krystal goggled at the sight of this, and almost lost yesterday's lunch.

"Er…umm…you're supposed to be this big bad ass killer…why haven't you done away with me yet? Um…not that I want to die but you know…" She said fearfully.

Michael again only glanced at her.

_Alright seriously…that's annoying…this asshole better not think of trying to keep me here as a prisoner…I refuse to live with a mute. _

Michael suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist dragging her into the room she had slept in. He shut the door behind him and pushed Krystal onto the bed.

"OH HELL NO!! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GETTING SOME, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING MISTER!"

He glared at her and walked to the open window. Krystal mentally slapped herself for not realizing it was open and could've easily escaped. He shut the window locking it and closing the ripped curtains. Krystal clutched the thin blanket covering herself with it thinking he'd return to the bed and have his own fun with her. Instead, Michael turned the other way and began to close the door behind himself.

"…wha- wait, aren't you going to like…watch me…you know so I don't try to escape??" She protested leaping off the bed walking toward him.

Michael let go of the doorknob, lifted her up, and carried her back to the bed. He placed her ontop of it and headed for the door again. Krystal started to get off the bed once again, but Michael glanced back at her somehow motioning for her to keep her ass on the bed.

"But-AW COME ON! Is this your first time having a prisoner, because you suck at keeping prisoners!" Krystal whined falling on her back into the old mattress.

With that, the masked murderer retreated to the doorway, looked back making sure she was still there, and shut the door leaving her. Michael had exited the house through the front door making his presence known as people screamed bloody murder catching sight of him. Krystal jumped off the bed and decided it was time to explore the ancient Myers home.

**Yay! Chapter two is up!! So, I made this one twice as long…since the first chapter was kind of the prologue. Hehe, guess who watched Halloween, the Rob Zombie remake on New Year's Eve at midnight? ME! It was pretty darn good, but I don't think it was as good as the original. Anyway, enough of that, what'd you guys think of this chapter? I hope you guys liked this one, please review and all that good stuffs. Click the purple button in the lower-left hand side of the screen! **

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	3. Chapter 3

**On an estimate of ages, Krystal (My OC…and I love the name.) Krystal is about twenty-three, and Michael is about thirty-one, since this takes place between Halloween Two and Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, explaining MY version of where the hell Michael was during Halloween 3: Season of the Witch (Which had NOTHING to do with Michael, by the way.) I accept flames since I am new at this type of story, and help is welcome! SPLEE! People actually like this story! Thanks for the reviews! Just to let you know, Michael will not be writing her the notes immediately, not until possibly around chapter four or five. Oh…here's a HUGE big um…idea…thing. There will be a special surprise character, which will make an eventual appearance and a large influence to the story. Anyway, here's chapter three!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own Cap'n Crunch, Cheerios, the Mustang vehicles or Band-Aids. I don't own anything except my OC.**

**Regular talking or what's happening in the story**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks**_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

**Notes from a Killer**

_Well…here we go…Day One in the Myers' home…_

Krystal jumped off the rusty old bed and curiously pondered about within the room. She strode over to the decomposing white doors that supposedly lead to the closet. The only thing that stopped Krystal is that it carried a lock, refusing to let people in. The brunette smirked and reached for a long metal pole that happened to be there. She brought the pole down on the metal lock many times so that eventually it broke in half. She felt like she'd been invading privacy, but it had been Myers fault for keeping her here.

Opening the doors, Krystal found that it was in fact a closet that still had clothes and toys in them. The other new problem? It was covered, and I mean covered, layered, practically part of the clothes and toys themselves, inch by inch. Another thing, spiders and other bugs crawled and scampered around within it. Krystal screamed at the sight of the arachnids, and grabbed a book that hadn't yet fallen apart and started swinging at the webs wildly. Once the webs had been demolished, spider and bug guts lay strewn about in the closet, Krystal sighed calming down.

"Hmm…I'm thinking I'll be doing this daily…as Mr. Psycho-man is on his killing sprees. Let's see…this house was probably built around in the late fifties? Houses back then usually had about ten to twelve rooms. So then…if I explore a room a day, which hopefully after twelve days, I'll be out of here! I guess I'll do this room today…and do the other second floor the following days."

_GRUMBLE_

"Ughhh…so hungry!" Krystal whined holding her stomach. "Oooh…I should've explored the kitchen first…"

Despite her extreme hunger, Krystal continued to rummage through the boxes in the tiny closed space. She found numerous children's books and stuffed animals. One animal that caught her eye specifically was the most adorable stuffed teddy bear she'd ever seen.

"AHHH! IT'S SO CUTE!!!" She squealed grasping it tightly.

Returning to her invasion, Krystal held the bear as she went. She looked at the books figuring they'd be around for a four to a seven year old. She then pulled out toy trucks and coloring books. The trucks didn't interest her, as Krystal flipped through the thick book. She expected to find happy colors, like blue, green, yellow, and purple even, but all she found on each page was scribbled on in orange and black crayon,

'**She's still alive…'**

And the occasional,

'**I must kill her…'**

Krystal shuddered to see that the happy faces of the people in the pictures were colored on with red crayon, as if blood poured from them. Tearing her eyes away from the drawings, she threw the book back into the closet as some spiders she missed, scattered.

"That…was…disturbing…hmm. I think its time to guess whose bedroom this is!! Let's see…an adorable teddy bear, toy trucks…coloring books with weird coloring style in it….children's books…"

_I bet its Judith…_

"Wait…no…this is…M-" Krystal turned around to see The Shape glaring down at her menacingly carrying his kitchen knife, that was bathed in fresh blood.

"UM…this is your old room isn't it…?! That's…interesting…no wonder the bed is tiny…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" The brunette kneeled down on the dirty floorboards.

The Shape cocked his head glancing at her. He reached for her wrist pulling her to her feet forcefully. He dragged her to the bed sitting her on it. Michael stood in front of her. He faced Krystal's wrist upward, so that her palm was showing, and lowered his knife toward her arm.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing you asshole?!?" Krystal tried to pull away but The Shape was too strong.

He continued to bring the knife down and then slashed it against her arm diagonally. Krystal yelped leaping back and to her feet, trying to get as far away as possible from the monster she was captive. The brunette stared below at her profusely bleeding arm as droplets fell to the floor splattering creating a pattern, leading to her. Krystal shuddered continuously watching her blood fall, holding her body. Following the trail of red blood, Michael found Krystal sitting on the floor of the nearby bathroom. She slammed the door in his face, but he only barged right through it, as the wood scattered about.

Frantically looking around, Krystal tried to find an escape, backing up to the wall of the disgustingly dirty tub. Michael stopped chasing inches before her, kneeling down to her level. Krystal attempted to shove him away, only to fail miserably. The Shape reached out at her shirt, grabbing a hold, and began to carefully rip the edge of the cloth of her tank top. She swiped at him, but he only grabbed her wrists with his free hand.

He completely ripped off a thin piece, and released her bloody arm. He took the cloth and slowly started to wrap it around her wounded limb. Krystal flinched at his cold hands. She stared at his masked face in disbelief.

"Wait-…what the hell? You're going to do that to me, and now you're wrapping my arm?? You _are_ insane…or maybe just weird…"

Michael glared at her, still covering her arm. Once he finished, he stood back up retreating from the room. Krystal too stood up, and tried to not move her arm, but this was hard, since she usually swung her arms as she walked.

She said awkwardly, "Um…thanks…? I think…I'm guessing…that was my punishment for invading your stuff…?"

The Shape stared at her with blank emotionless eyes carrying his butcher knife.

"Oh…you know what would also be great? FOOD!" Krystal groaned feeling a rumble in her stomach. Michael gave her an agitated look and walked down the old Myers staircase, motioning for her to follow. Krystal cautiously and curiously followed him down the steps hoping he had some sort of food.

He continued heading into the wrecked kitchen. It was a normal kitchen with an island, countertops, stove, microwave, etc., and a kitchen table that sat four…if you could get past the cobwebs, numerous kinds of bugs everywhere, newspapers in each area possible, dirt, dirt, and oh looky, MORE DIRT! He stopped before the refrigerator.

"OH JEEZ, PLEASE LET THERE BE FOOD!!" Grinning, Krystal leapt forward and wrenched open the fridge door. As she looked about, her grin fell more and more. She glanced in the freezer, and glimpsed at a frozen dead rat. She yelped and fell to the floor at Michael's feet.

Michael stared down at her questioningly. He stepped toward the fridge, and took out the rat. He held it out to her, expecting her to devour it. Krystal waved her hands around, returning to her previous position.

"Um…no. Actual food. Not stuff you eat…you know…um. Cereal…like Cap'n Crunch…Cheerios! Fruit…bananas…apples…things like that! _That's_ food…not a ugh, rat."

The Shape cocked his head trying to comprehend her words. He shoved it at her again.

Krystal shook her head, "No…rat is not food. Okay? Rat…not food. Burgers…bagels…etc...FOOD. Get it?"

Michael shook his head this time. He took a step and placed it in her palms. Krystal threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly, while throwing the rat away. "UGH I GIVE UP! Fine…I guess I'll starve to death at your doing…"

She glanced outside seeing that the sun had set as it was dark. _It's getting late…I wonder what time though..._Turning her head, she searched for a clock in the decapitating kitchen. She found one but it looked as though it hadn't been working for a while.

"Umm…what-what time is it?" Michael shrugged his shoulders. As if he remembered something, he forcefully grabbed her wrist and drug Krystal back upstairs to the old attic.

"Er-…what's up here..?"

He pointed out of the small window. Outside the window, was a clear view of the Haddonfield town clock that towered over the area. _(A/N: I have NO idea if there actually is one of those…but…just follow along, kay:D)_

Krystal squinted to read out that the clock projected the time of 9:24. "Hmm…well…my cranium hurts…I'm turning in early."

She walked back down to Michael's childhood bedroom. She plopped her body onto the tiny bed curling up into a ball. Krystal pulled the thin blanket over herself getting comfy. She watched The Shape trudge into the room placing himself into a chair that had recently been there. Not being able to bear watching him watch her as she slept, she faced the other wall, with her back to him. _Stupid hangover…_Her breathing slowed as Krystal fell into her glorious slumber.

The next morning Krystal awoke to the sounds of robins and blue jays chirping loudly and cheerfully outside. She stretched and slipped out of the bed. She noticed Michael was not where he'd been the night before. She shrugged it off, figuring he was out maiming, slaughtering, etc.

"There's something important I'm supposed to do today…but wha-OH SHIT! I HAVE CLASS!!" She quickly flew up the stairs to the attic, checking the clock. It read 7:46. "OH NO…great. I've got fifteen minutes to dash all the way to Haddonfield University…what a fun way to start the day!"

She hurriedly poofed her hair, making it looked nice, and ran around searching for her purse and book bag. She found them lying up against the windowsill. She grabbed and equipped them. Leaping down the stairs and almost falling to her death in the process, Krystal hoped Michael wouldn't return anytime soon. She wrenched open the back door to avoid suspicion and yelped out as her arm began to bleed from the pressure. Krystal looked up hearing a rustle in the bushes, and saw a masked face she didn't want to see. The brunette ran in to a mad dash for the open street of Lampkin Lane hoping he wasn't following. She changed her scared expression, as people were giving strange and terrified looks.

_Ugh, so much for Day Two!_

Looking back, she found that Michael was very much chasing her, casually walking down the sidewalk holding his knife. People among the street scattered and sprinted into their homes, dropping whatever they were doing and locked their doors. Whilst this they screamed bloody murder and made cries of help.

Krystal continued running as many of her college papers flew out of her bag. Seeing a familiar Mustang on the road, she ran up to it and rapped on the window hurriedly. Krystal's friends' heads turned as Kimi, Christie, and Tina opened the door for her. Immediately, her friends bombarded her with questions.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Krystal??" Tina yelled.

"What's with your arm? What'd you do last night?!" Kimi whipped out a random fresh bunch of Band-Aids and removed the cloth Michael had used, replacing it with the bandages.

"Yeah and why were you running like a maniac?? Is some one trying to kill you? IS IT MICHAEL MYERS!? I mean…we saw you coming from Lampkin Lane!!" Christie screeched covering her mouth in horror.

Krystal nodded silently as she sobbed on Kimi's shoulder. "Ye-yes-it-it's-Michael-he's-try-trying-to-ki-kill…me…"

Tina gripped the wheel seeing the light was green and pressed her foot down on the accelerator, "Its okay sweetie…he won't get you…we promise. Even if we have to put our lives on the line…we won't let him kill you. Let's get to class. We've got eight minutes before the bell…"

_Later that day…_

Krystal sobbed for the millionth time today, trudged into the back door of the Myers home. Michael stood there, emotionlessly clutching his kitchen knife. Without thinking, Krystal rushed into his arms wetting his mechanic's clothes. Michael lifted her up, and headed upstairs, but not before grabbing a couple items. Once upstairs, he carefully placed Krystal on the bed and pulled the blanket over her body. The Shape then sat down next to her and took out the items he grabbed.

It was a pad of sticky notes and a pen. Krystal, still crying, raised an eyebrow as he harshly scribbled down some chicken scratch. He held the note out to her as she read it. It said…

**Would you like to tell me what's wrong…?**

**SPLEE! Michael wrote her his first note of many more to come!! I know you're all wondering why the hell Krystal is STILL crying, and there's a reason…and you must wait till next chapter! Hehe, cliffy! Krystal just ran into Michael's arms because…um…what was the reason…oh yeah! She just wanted a shoulder to cry on and he was the nearest person. Stupid yes, I know. DEAL! Anyway, what'd you think of the chapter? Please review and all that good stuffs, I hope you liked this chapter! I made it much longer, because I like long chapters hehe.**

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast **


	4. Chapter 4

**SPLEE! People actually like this story! Thanks for the reviews! There will be a special surprise character, which will make an eventual appearance and a large influence to the story. On another note…Krystal likes to swear, a lot. And probably sounds like she has a mood disorder…in some way. ****Okay, so, people didn't understand why the hell Krystal came back…it will be explained right away this chapter.**** Sorry for the wait…for some reason this chapter took me a while…I don't know why. Anyway, here's chapter four!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own anything except my OC.**

**Regular talking or what's happening in the story**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks**_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

**Notes from a Killer**

Krystal stared up at Michael pondering whether to answer or not. "I-I…um…well…it-wait. Are you still…um pissed about me um…escaping?"

Michael shook his head and motioned for her to continue, obviously interested in her story.

"Um…okay…basically it happened at college…and suddenly…-" Krystal's voice began to break as tears fell from her face. "I don't know how it happened…but…ugh! Stupid mascara…" She wiped away the running makeup.

"I was in my um…college english class…and the fire alarm started to ring and everyone was running outside-…and I was searching everywhere for my friends…after fifteen minutes of standing there, the college dean came up to me and informed me that…oh god…! He-he- told me th-that…T-Tina…Chr-Christie and…Ki-Kimi…they…they burned up in the fire! And if it couldn't get worse…then he said that my apartment also had been set to fire somehow…and-and…I-I don't have anywhere else to go…and I just thought…since I'm already your prisoner…I'll stay...I just plead you…I don't want to die…"

With that, Michael roughly reached for her waist and pulled her toward him. Krystal gasped as he sat her close and quickly wiped away her tears, though his onyx eyes still showed no emotion. She struggled in his grasp, but eventually gave up, leaning against his chest. Sniffing, she smelt a strange scent on his uniform. It was familiar to what she'd smelled for an hour earlier that day.

_Smoke…? Why would he smell like smoke? Unless-_

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Krystal began to throw a punch at The Shape, but to his amusement, fell asleep within his arms in mid-attack.

The next morning, the brunette woman awoke from her sleep refreshed and wide-awake, though her back ached from the lumpy bed. "…what happened last night…?" Images flashed through her brain, as it came back to her.

"…oh yeah…WHERE IS THAT MOTHER FUCKER!?" She leapt off the bed and stomped about, searching for the famous killing machine.

Doing her work for her, Michael had already been coming up the stairs. She caught glimpse of his face, took a couple large steps, and planted a slap right on the face, then proceeded to kick him where the sun don't shine. Michael tumbled all the way down the stairs while holding his area, glaring up at her.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING MY FRIENDS YOU ASS! WHY THE FUCK'D YOU DO IT!? THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU!" She screamed at the murderer walking the way of the steps. In her hand, she held his butcher knife.

Once she reached the bottom, Michael was still on his back. She approached him, "Aww…did I kick you too hard? Does your downstairs hurt…?" She mocked.

Michael continued to glared up at her, not caring that his weapon of choice was about to be used against him. She raised the knife, ready to strike. She kneeled, and thrust it at Michael with all her might, though he still caught it. With his free hand, he made a signal as if telling her to wait. Krystal didn't falter and kept shoving the knife toward his heart. Michael pushed her off, and the knife went flying into one of the cabinet doors. The two collapsed on the floor, as Michael was bent over Krystal, faces inches from one another.

"…um…okay this is awkward…" Krystal whispered, terrified and nervous, trying to avoid his eye contact. Michael's obsidian ones followed hers as they moved from side to side endlessly.

Michael slowly stood back up to his feet, and held out a hand. Krystal fearfully took it, his hands were like the coldest ice, and he pulled her to her own feet. The Shape whisked out his handy dandy notebook of yellow sticky notes and pen. He again scribbled something down, and let Krystal read it.

**Did honestly you really think you could take me down with my own weapon…? **'Honestly' was emphasized having been underlined numerous times.

Krystal's brow furrowed in anger, "…I did actually!"

Another note of chicken scratch said…

**That's pathetic…I'm Michael Myers…I can't be killed with my own knife. **

"Oh, but you can be killed?" She retorted.

**I said nothing of the sort. I've been shot at numerous times…stabbed in the eyes…in the neck…engulfed by flames…and more…you think I'd die from a pathetic little girl wielding a kitchen knife?**

Krystal was taken aback by how well educated he sounded from his writing, though he'd had no education whatsoever. She could tell he was smirking at her behind the mask. This only riled her more, as he taunted her.

**Ah, did I make you mad…? Too fucking bad. I'm Michael Myers…I'd kill you in an instant…**

"Oh? Is that so…? If this is your statement, why is it untrue? As I'm still alive? I mean, you obviously murder people who just give you weird looks if they haven't heard of you. Why haven't you killed me yet?" Krystal retorted crossing her arms.

It was a few moments pause, before Michael penciled in another note for her. Though it had taken him awhile to write it, it was quite short.

**I don't know…**

Krystal quirked an eyebrow, "What the hell do you mean, I don't know?! It's a simple question!"

**MY GOD! MUST YOU GET ANGERED SO DAMN EASILY?! I told you. I. Don't. Know. **

"Actually, yes I must be angered easily. I have a short temper. IS THAT A PROBLEM?! Because if it is…you can just let me go now then!" She could effortlessly observe his obsidian eyes slightly closed in a harsh glare. Michael slowly nodded in response.

**It is a problem…and no. You're staying with me…you have nowhere to go...remember?**

Krystal huffed, "UGH! FINE! I'M GOING TO BED! AGAIN! GOOD NIGHT!"

With that she stomped up the stairs in annoyance. She collapsed on the dingy old bed of Michael's and pulled the blanket over herself, and got comfy. She was about to enter her slumber, when Michael walked in. He sat down in a rickety old rocking chair; that Krystal had conveniently just noticed. She sat up in the bed.

"Aren't you going to go to sleep…? I-I mean…I just don't feel comfortable…I mean with you always watching me as I sleep…its kind of weird…you know?" She babbled as Michael silently rocked in the chair. It squeaked on occasion.

"…umm…Mr. Myers…I would really appreciate it…if you would please not watch me as I sleep…and can I just call you Michael? Mr. Myers would be annoying calling you that all the time!!"

Without handing Krystal a note, Michael lurked over to the other side of the bed and stood by it. He quietly slipped off his shoes. Krystal turned to watch, plopping her head on her palms. Michael began to lift up the cover and crawl underneath, but let it go, and hurriedly walked out of the room. When he returned, he had produced a larger and warmer looking blanket. He placed it over her body and again stood at the other side. He lifted up both of the blankets and slipped underneath them. Michael lay on his back glancing at the ceiling, unsure of what was to happen next. Suddenly, Krystal yelped out in pain, clutching her injured arm.

"Oww…son of a bitch…that hurt!" She whined.

Michael slowly observed, and grabbed her limb, examining it with a confused expression in his eyes. "…don't look at it like you don't know what the hell's wrong with my arm! You did it! Remember…? You slashed my arm with your freaking knife!"

Michael's eyes now held a different expression with regret and sadness. Hoping to make amends, he carefully moved his hand about the wound, tracing it with his fingers. Krystal was speechless at the sudden actions and the feel of his icy touch. She wanted to pull her arm away…but the movement was so soothing and comforting. This continued for the next few moments and was putting the brunette girl to sleep. Just before she drifted into her sleep, Michael handed her a note, while keeping the motion.

**You may call me Michael, if you wish…**

**YAY I FINALLY UPDATED! NINE NOTES TOTAL FROM MICHAEL!! Sorry for the wait…I was writing it…and it didn't sound right, so I re-wrote it over and over, but I think I got it this time. So what'd you think of this chapter? Their relationship is already unfolding, yay! I'll update again as soon as I can get further into the story with my friend. Yes, I am weird. And yes, I do RPG with my friends for my stories. I am lame, but it helps me write my stories. Anyway, thanks for reading, review and good stuffs. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	5. Chapter 5

**SPLEE! People actually like this story! Thanks for the reviews! There will be a special surprise character, which will make an eventual appearance and a large influence to the story. On another note…Krystal likes to swear, a lot. And probably sounds like she has a mood disorder…in some way. It seems my notes get shorter each chapter…hmm…weird. Does anyone even read these??** _**OMG 5 CHAPTERS AND 31 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**_ **Anyway, here's chapter five!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own anything except my OC. I don't own Playtex items or Trojan stuffs. **

**Regular talking or what's happening in the story**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks**_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

**Notes from a Killer**

When Krystal awoke from her slumber the next morning, she realized that Michael was not laying at the edge of his side, but was in fact much closer. Amazingly, he had still kept the caressing movements going, possibly had been as she slept. Turning to face him, his onyx eyes stared right back at her chocolate brown ones.

"…Er…hi?" Krystal half-expected to raise an arm and wave at her silently, but he didn't. "OOOKAY…um…Krystal needs some space, okay?"

Michael shook his head. He pointed downward at the sheets and then to her arm. She followed his actions, and noticed that there was a small pool of dried blood where she had been laying the previous night. It was lower than where her head had been positioned, hadn't it? Krystal quickly shoved it off. She then trailed her orbs to her arm, which had been in pain during her slumber, and it ached then. Strangely, there was no blood coming from her limb. No…it wasn't her arm. It was her stomach. Krystal tried to put the pieces together and finally realized…

"SHIT, IM ON MY PERIOD!!" She held her head and exclaimed. Michael flinched, but continued to stare at her, curious as to what a 'period' was. Krystal saw that Michael glanced at her with confused eyes and pondered whether to explain.

"Um…you really want to know what periods are?" Michael nodded. "Er…okay. Periods are those things that…only females get, and they're really bitchy at times…and moody too. And basically we bleed from our downstairs because our downstairs are shedding to…um…pretty much regulate our menstruation cycle…and to help produce eggs to make babies…and…this is disturbing you isn't it?"

Michael was holding his hands over his masked ears with his black eyes closed. There was a note on her lap. She picked it up and read it out loud,

**I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYMORE!! STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!!**

Krystal laughed, "Alright, I'm done. You can uncover your ears!"

Michael cautiously reopened his eyes and uncovered his masked ears looking relieved. Krystal clutched her lower stomach in pain as Michael stared at her unknowing of what to do. He slowly reached out for her and pulled her close again, hoping to alleviate the agony she had. The brunette wriggled in his grasp, but his iron-grip hold did not fail.

"HEY!! I'VE GOT A GOOD IDEA FOR YOU! You can go to the store…and buy me some tampons!!" Michael's grip loosened.

Michael stared at her with a blank look. "Um…so it can block my blood flow…so I don't leave droplets of blood everywhere??" Michael rose up and slowly slipped on his boots. He began to walk out the bedroom door, and where Krystal presumed to be out of the decrepit house as well.

"…WHA WAIT! Do you even know what tampons are?" Michael turned back around questioningly. He shook his head.

"Oh…uhm just look for a box that says 'tampons' on it. T-a-m-p-o-n-s. And if anyone looks at you weird…just say it's for your girlfriend or something! And then can you buy like some painkillers…you might want some bed new sheets, too. Just like normal housing items…I refuse to live like a cave man…and FOOD!!!"

The Shape took all of this in as he continued to walk down and exit the house. Krystal wondered how he'd actually buy the items she requested and how he'd carry them all the way back, knowing the nearest grocery store was not so near on foot.

_I bet he'll steal it all…or at least someone's credit card…and then confiscate a car from a poor unfortunate innocent citizen…yep. I bet he will. I hope he hurries though…URGH I HATE PERIODS!! _

_(A/N: Haha, get ready for Michael Myers' first grocery store adventure!!) _

Michael Myers stalked about the streets of Haddonfield searching for the closest supermarket clutching his kitchen knife. People scattered screaming for their lives, though not a single one of them attempted to alert the police. He smirked inside of his mask, as they knew he could not be defeated once and for all. After a good quarter hour of walking, Michael approached the grocery store dubbed, 'Haddonfield Grocery', that in little letters said below, 'Your Number One Source for All Your Needs!'

Before heading inside, he took off to a tree nearby, slipped off his ghastly mask, placed it underneath some leaves that had fallen, and walked back to the store entrance, and went inside. He grabbed a silver cart that many other people had, and looked about. He silently scratched his head, overwhelmed by all of the combustion. He hadn't a clue where to start, but started in the place called 'GET YOUR FRESH FRUIT HERE, COWBOY!'

Michael snorted at the stupid name.

He moved to where the apples were. Snatching a plastic bag from the holder, he frustratedly _(A/N: FRUSTRATEDLY IS NOT A REAL WORD, MADE IT UP. I will do that. Get over it XD) _opened the bag with some difficulty. He picked up some nice looking Granny Smith apples and placed them inside the bag. He put the bag back down in the cart, and continued on his wonderful journey in the store. He glanced around and saw that there were many different aisles numbered one through twenty-five. The Shape groaned unhappily at the sight.

This was going to take a while…

He continued along, picking up items that sounded good to him and placed them in the cart. Everything was going fine, until two old women walked past him and glanced back as if getting a second look. Their faces held disgust and shock. Michael could barely hear them audibly gossiping about him.

"Eww…do you see what he's wearing?? Who goes grocery shopping in mechanic's clothes…sure it's just for food and stuff, but really!" One woman exclaimed.

The other nodded, "Mmhmm. And look at his face, poor man. Looks like he's been through a lot in his life. Doesn't even seem to be that old. Maybe he was in the Army…what do you think, Mary?"

Mary scoffed, "What do I think? I think he needs to get a haircut and a good shampooing, Katharine! Has he not heard of shaving, either?"

Katharine replied, "Oh…don't be so harsh. The boy probably has a hard life!"

Michael's scarred hands grasped the handle bar of the cart, so intensely, that he felt the metal bend slightly. He felt extreme urges to take out his knife, and slash it over their wrinkly throats, and watch them die painfully. Oh so painfully. But no, that would not be the right thing to do in public. Michael brought his hand up to his face, feeling about. He felt small bumps and gashes along his skin, and ran them through his shoulder-length dark hair. It felt greasy and unruly. He picked a small leaf out of his locks. He threw it to the ground, hoping no one saw the action.

Oh how he wished he could be free of his curse, as he glanced down at his tattooed wrist, the mark stared back at him. The mark, that made him do evil things. He didn't even want to be under the curse. Michael scowled, and continued to push the cart around, picking up and bagging items he felt were necessary. After a half hour and with a cart mostly full, he approached the feminine products aisle.

_Something tells me I should go in this one…_

Michael awkwardly stalked through the aisle with his cart as women stared at him weirdly. He hoped it wasn't his face again. Then he noticed he was the only man in the row of aisles he was in.

_Oh. That must be why…okay. Tampons…what the hell are those used for again? _

Michael searched about the aisle for those things called tampons, or as my dad calls them, harpoons.He found them between items called 'Playtex Pads' and something called 'Trojan Condoms'. He interestedly placed the condoms box in his hand observing it. Reading the back, he threw it to the ground in horror, realizing what it was. Regaining his silent composure, he looked back to the tampons. He stared at the colorful boxes, contemplating on which to buy.

_Damnit, she didn't say what kind of tampons! What the hell is a 'super tampon'? Is it like a tampon that saves the day or something…?_

Giving up, Michael took a medium sized box that contained harpoons of 'lites', 'regulars', and those 'super' tampons. He chucked it into the cart basket, hoping to get out of the aisle quick, as he was getting more stares. He rushed out of there, moving to the next one.

_Let's see…I got those tampon things…food…I got some new sheets, I guess…and household items…what was that other thing she wanted…oh yeah. Painkillers…_

The Shape headed to the medicine row, found the medication, and went towards the counter. The cashier woman glanced at him strangely, as she saw the box of tampons in the cart, that Michael was unloading onto the conveyer belt.

"Are those for your girl?" She laughed.

Michael silently nodded still transferring his items. Once he finished, he reached into his mechanic's pocket and pulled out a wallet, and then money.

"Your total is $214. Cash or card sir?"

Michael stared at her as if to say, 'Hello…there's money in my hand. I wonder?'

The cashier realized her stupidity and laughed again, "…oh. Just kidding…"

Michael handed her the needed money, and waited for his receipt and change. She returned the cash, and gave him the receipt. Michael snatched it, earning a look from the woman. He pushed his cart away, after replacing his items back into the cart. He walked out of the doors, heading to the tree where his mask hid. After making sure no one was watching, he slipped on his ghostly mask and shoved off with the cart. Before he'd gone to the register, he realized that for milk and other items, he needed for the items to be cold to stay good. So in order to do that, he purchased a small cooler and ice.

Michael took the normal way home, since it was getting dark, as the Haddonfield town clock read 6:04. Damn, he'd been in there for a long time. He pushed the cart along the sidewalk silently, for another fifteen minutes until he arrived at his childhood home. He entered the house through the backdoor, and apparently Krystal had been waiting for him, because she was sitting in the kitchen on the floor.

"FOOD!!" She leapt up and grabbed a box of crackers, opened it, and started munching on them like crazy.

Michael dug through the numerous items in the cart and pulled out the box of tampons. Krystal smiled happily and snatched the box from him. "OH MY GAWD, THANK YOU!"

With that, she ran up the stairs, went into the bathroom, attempted to close the door, but realized the door was broken. "…damn."

Michael came walking up the stairs, following her. "…uhm. Can you like be in another room for like…five minutes and not come in here? I need some privacy…okay thanks." She shoved him away from the bathroom. Michael did as he was told while Krystal did her business in the bathroom. Minutes later she returned.

"Um…thanks so much for getting me the things I asked for…I didn't think you'd actually do it. But you did. So…thanks." She scooted forward and enveloped Michael in an awkward hug. Michael stood there in shock for a few seconds but eventually followed Krystal's movements and wrapped his own firm arms around her tiny waist.

Suddenly, Krystal let go of Michael and looked at her hand. There was a note.

**You're welcome…**

But that wasn't the only thing that sat in her hand. A freshly picked gorgeous red rose had been placed inside of her palm.

**YAY I UPDATED! Okay, personally…I just love this chapter haha. So, how was Michael's first grocery store adventure? Did I have Michael's thoughts somewhat 'Michael-ish'? Aww yay, romance! Sorry for the long update wait…but I'm hoping this chapter made up for it! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and that stuffs, thanks for reading! **

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	6. Chapter 6

**SPLEE! People actually like this story! Thanks for the reviews! There will be a special surprise character, which will make an eventual appearance and a large influence to the story. On another note…Krystal likes to swear, a lot. And probably sounds like she has a mood disorder…in some way. Does anyone even read these?** _**OMG 5 CHAPTERS AND MORE THAN 40 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_ **Ugh…I'm SO sorry this is like over a month late…I've just had so much going on in my life, with all these school projects, school itself, family, my upcoming SOL's (Really important tests you have to take in Virginia). One more thing, the romance moves kind of fast in my story because I don't want it to be an extremely long story. Anyway, here's chapter six!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own anything except my OC. **

**Regular talking or what's happening in the story**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks**_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

**Notes from a Killer**

"Michael…is-is this from you?" Krystal stuttered, glancing at the rose. No man had ever given her a rose before.

He nodded. Krystal's cheeks felt hot as Michael's eyes bore into her. "Thanks…again for like…the fourth time tonight…" She carefully placed it in her hair.

**Again…you are welcome. I took out all the food and put it away somewhere if you want some…**

Krystal smiled, "I would!" She took his wrist and dragged him down the stairs stopping in the kitchen. She opened up the black cooler and removed a jug of milk. Then she found plastic bowls among plates and utensils. Taking a bowl, she got cereal and poured it into the bowl, then the milk. She ate it happily as Michael watched her.

"Don't you want some? It's good!" She tried to tempt him.

Michael shook his head no.

"It's your loss."

Minutes later after a silence, she tried again, "Come on…you know you want some…"

Again no.

"Please, Michael? You've got to eat SOMETHING…besides a stinky rat or something…"

Michael turned his head in interest feeling his stomach growl in hunger. Krystal heard it and grinned, "I promise. It's so much better than a rat."

She took out another bowl and spoon. Krystal then grabbed the milk and cereal pouring it into the bowl. She handed the bowl to Michael, as he held it awkwardly. He glanced at her confusedly.

"Just take the spoon, scoop some cereal and milk onto it, and open your mouth, and put the spoon in your mouth, chew, and swallow!" She instructed.

Michael did as he was told, but when he brought it up to his mouth, it only met rubber mask. The cereal spilled off the spoon and onto Michael's mechanic's suit. The Shape glared angrily at the cereal as Krystal laughed, reaching for a paper towel; that Michael had thankfully bought. Krystal scooted close to Michael and ran the material along his upper leg, where the substances had hit him, wetting his clothing. Michael felt a strange sensation as she did so, but he shoved it away. She wiped off the cereal and milk, and then proceeded to toss the paper towel in a trash bag he'd purchased.

"Do you want to try again, Michael?"

Michael's head shook left to right. "Oh. Okay then, well I'll finish mine then." She picked up her own bowl and continued to eat the breakfast food that was currently being eaten as dinner. "Maybe another time, we can attempt once more."

Up and down went Michael's masked head. After that, Krystal talked as Michael wrote his sticky notes, and they conversed over random questions among other things. Soon, Krystal completed her meal and threw the bowl and spoon in the trash bag. Once she did so, she headed for the stairs. She could hear Michael get up as well, tracing her steps.

Turning around she assured him, "Don't worry. I'm not gonna run away, if that's what you were thinking. I need me time right now…you know?"

Michael caught on and let her go up the stairs.

A few minutes passed, and Krystal re-emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed. "Ahh…much better. Oh man. I didn't even realize the sun already went down…it's got to be really late by now..." She glanced about for the clock overshadowing the town. It was close to ten o'clock. Krystal yawned loudly and stretched out her arms tiredly. She slipped into Michael's old bedroom and laid herself out upon the rickety old bed.

"Hey…you changed the sheets while I was in the bathroom?" She asked as Michael entered the room as well. He nodded silently and stepped closer producing the blankets for the bed. He gently placed them upon her slender body. Krystal returned the act with a grateful smile. Michael slowly also slid under the sheets after removing his boots. To Krystal's surprise, Michael moved closer to her form, and eventually placed his masked face near her. He forced his way and stopped settling into her neck. Krystal slightly jumped and attempted to get away, but The Shape slipped an arm around her thin waist, keeping her still. Michael resettled into the nape of her neck and fell into a slumber. Unfortunately for Krystal, the strangeness of feeling Michael's breath upon her body kept her conscious.

_(A/N: In case anyone wants to know, Krystal has spent three days and nights with Michael so far, within the six chapters. Day Four starts now.)_

Before Krystal knew it, morning came and she hadn't gotten a minute of sleep. She lay there all night within Michael's arms. Though as she did, she constantly unconsciously played with the rose he gave her.

_Ugh…maybe I can't deal with living with this murderer…get the important stuff and get the hell out of here…NOW!_

Krystal slowly scooted inch by inch toward the edge of the bed away from Michael, but his grip still held up as he slept. It felt almost as if he could sense what she was trying to do. She heard a quiet grunt and turned her head to gaze back into Michael's sad eyes. He tightened his grip even further, pulling her to him, as her head landed against his chest. She felt his heartbeat thump slowly and quietly through his clothing. To Krystal, it almost sounded like a sweet lullaby. And for a second, it had almost condemned her to sleep within Michael's strong arms.

_Aha…so he is human…definitely not a robot. But he could be like one of those Terminator robot things…AND THEY NEVER EVER DIE...OMG MAYBE HE IS A TERMINATOR!_

_(A/N: Haha. Uhmm, I am currently in __**LOVE**__ with the first two Terminator movies…and hehe I thought it'd be interesting to add that. Kinda weird how they are similar though, right? Since both Michael and the Terminator can't die whatsoever. Except the Terminator got squishyfied in the first one and got melted in the second. Oh…and I also do not own the Terminator franchise…-sob- Uh…back to the story!)_

"Michael…wha-what are you doing…?" She glanced up at his masked face. His intense obsidian eyes looked as if Michael was pleading 'Please don't leave me…'

"Michael…" Her mind raced as she thought of the few memories between them, though some had been frightening and some fun, maybe she could live with the psychotic and emotionless silent killer Michael Myers. "I won't leave you…"

Krystal saw Michael's eyes look slightly happier for a split second as she smiled. As she lay there in Michael's arms, she felt at home…unlike she'd felt in her previous relationships with men. But this thing between her and Michael…was it a relationship? It was awkward for them to converse, since he was a killing machine, and she a simple college woman with no intention to kill. Her mind drifted off as she imagined what it would be like to be more than just acquaintances and more than friends.

They wouldn't be able to go places without people screaming their heads off at the sight of Michael…but it would provide privacy, for when it was needed. When it was needed…or in other words, whenever they kissed. IF they ever kissed. Though, it would be strange, to be kissing a rubber mask…but maybe if she could just slip off that mask of his…and be the first to have seen his face…his face that hadn't shown itself for a little more than ten years, hidden under that ghastly mask he wore.

She then surprisingly thought of more than just kissing…the wonderful joy of exploring a lover's body through sexual intercourse. Images flashed about her brain. After realizing what she'd been thinking of while Michael was there, and snapping out of her fantasy world, she deeply blushed the shade of the rose he gave her.

A note fell to her eye-level.

**Are you okay…? Your face is red…**

She flushed more. "Uhh…umm…yeah. I-I…I'm fine…Michael. Um…don't…don't worry about it."

**Are you sure? **

"Yes...I promise, Michael, I'm fine…"

**Okay. Just…making sure…**

Michael released Krystal from his embrace as he slipped his boots on and headed for the door, wielding his knife.

"Michael where are you going?" Krystal said curiously. He walked back to the bed, handing her a note, waited for her to read it, and then left. The note read…

**I'm going out to do some business in town…**

**I know…it's over a month late…sorry…I just got caught up in all the things I mentioned before. But I hope you liked this chapter, I do believe its chock full of a blossoming romance. I like this chapter! XD Please review, I love reviews! Thanks for reading this super late chapter, hope you liked it!**

**-Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	7. Read the AN at the beginning!

**SPLEE! People actually like this story! Thanks for the reviews! There will be a special surprise character, which will make an eventual appearance and a large influence to the story. On another note…Krystal likes to swear, a lot. And probably sounds like she has a mood disorder…in some way. Does anyone even read these?** **OMG 6 CHAPTERS AND MORE THAN 50 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!** **One more thing, the romance moves kind of fast in my story because I don't want it to be an extremely long story. **_**it's late!**_** Anyway, here's chapter seven and I think you guys will love this chapter, I know I do! **

**Keep an eye out for a song lyric hidden within one of Michael's notes this chapter! See if you can figure out what it is! Give me the song name and the artist. HINT: Artist has another band, and that band is one of my favorites! Next chapter will be dedicated to you if you can figure it out!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own anything except my OC. **

**Regular talking or what's happening in the story**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks**_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

**Notes from a Killer**

Silently, Michael stalked the morning town of Haddonfield that basked in a beautifully lit sky from the sun's glorious rays. Moments before he had just viciously slashed the throat of a young teenager who dared to mock him that early in the day. As he walked, he slit and stabbed two more innocent citizens of the hellish town he unfortunately called home.

Krystal awoke again to the sound of chirping birds and bustling of people conversing. Occasionally, as she sat there thinking, she'd hear that frequently heard screams of terror that Haddonfield residents would hear. She felt around the bed for Michael's body, but remembered that he'd left earlier that morning when she had been awake. Her stomach lurched at the thought of him murdering a new victim. She continued to sit there for another half hour.

Suddenly, she heard a rush of water from inside the ancient house. Her instincts told her to head for the bathroom. The door had been fixed, as she slowly opened it.

_(A/N: The shower and tub are separate structures, by the way.)_

Krystal peered inside and couldn't see the person's face, as they had their very muscular back to her. She found clothes on the floor and quietly sifted through them. A pair of boxers, mechanic's suit, and a familiarly ghost-like white mask.

_I-is…that…M-Michael? OH…MY…FUCKING…GOD! Who would've thought he'd look like __that__… _

Krystal intently stared at the completely naked Michael Myers showering. Water ran down his defined muscles as he raced his hands through his shoulder length brown locks. Her eyes trailed down; thankfully a towel hanging on the shower door bar blocked her view of his lower area.

Krystal's view of his entire face was denied from condensation on the shower door. Only his obsidian eyes could be seen through it. She slightly gasped as he abruptly turned toward her. His eyes widened realizing what was happening. Michael lost his footing under the slippery floor, and fell to the shower base. He winced in pain, clutching his right arm. Keeping her eyes focused on his arm, Krystal rushed forward and opened the shower door, holding a towel and Michael's mask. She closed her eyes, and with an agitated look, Michael took the towel, slipped on his mask, and covered him self. Krystal reached at Michael's arm, but he pulled it away. She started at him concernedly. The brunette girl pleaded, "Michael…please let me see your arm…"

Michael shook his head no.

"Please Michael…you might have broken it Michael!"

He inhaled heavily, and held out his arm with difficulty. Krystal carefully grasped his right arm and he let out a low growl. She lightly apologized and more gently examined it, deciding what was wrong. It was a good thing she'd taken a class on human anatomy and first aid the previous semester at the college.

"Well…it seems like you just fractured your right femur, Michael…that was a nasty fall you took. I'll have to put your arm in a sling…did you get a first aid kit?"

_(A/N: I actually had to learn how to do this for Driver's Ed. Apparently learning first aid is part of the class. We learn everything, like the Heimlich Maneuver, performing CPR, wrapping up wounds, and like all that stuff. The femur is a part of the arm right? Please tell me if it is or not…human anatomy is not my specialty.)_

Michael slowly nodded and Krystal left to search for said kit. She returned, and pulled out a roll of gauze and a cloth. She carefully first wrapped his arm in the gauze, tight but loose enough so that it wasn't too much pressure. She then instructed Michael to fold his arms together across his chest as she took the cloth up under his arm and over his shoulder. She then took the corner of the cloth and led it to Michael's other shoulder, and tied both ends to another. She released his other uninjured arm and he let it fall to his side. Krystal readjusted the sling making sure it was correctly done. She grinned proudly of her work.

Krystal glanced up at Michael, who held a satisfied and content look in his black eyes. Michael looked as if he were about to whip out a pen and his sticky notes and thank her, but instead he reached out with his left arm, and ran his fingers through her brunette hair. He brought his masked head and closed his eyes. Krystal's heart sped up as Michael got closer and closer by the millisecond. She shut her eyes just as his masked lips touched her real ones. But to her disappointment, it was over as quick as it came. Michael opened his eyes and glanced at her, and at his stare, she blushed.

Flustered she tried to stop the awkwardness, "So…um. Yeah, please don't use your arm for anything for a while, Michael. It might worsen if you do." Michael nodded slowly.

After that incident in the bathroom, they enjoyed a nice lunch, since it was already practically twelve. Soon, evening came and after a nap, Krystal found Michael in the kitchen, putting food into the cooler. Krystal quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Michael…what are you doing with the cooler…?

**Uh…you'll find out soon. **

"…Michael…" Krystal urged.

**WHAT? It's a surprise! I cant tell you! Put some drinks in the cooler.**

She sighed, "Why…?"

**OH MY GOD, JUST DO IT! **

Krystal could tell he was getting aggravated and decided to quit before he snapped. She opened the fridge and started placing soda cans within it. A light switched on in Krystal's mind, "…wha-wait! I told you not to use your arm!"

…**I'm using my other one. **

"…oh yeah, never mind!" She grinned at her stupidity.

Once they finished loading up the cooler, the sun began to set, and Michael led her out of the house. As they walked, Krystal questioned herself what they could possibly be doing with food and drinks at this time of day. They continued to stroll around what seemed like for hours, and it eventually felt like they were going uphill. She finally plopped herself down on the grass pouting, and refusing to go any further.

"Michael I'm tired! I don't wanna walk anymore!" Krystal whined. Michael inhaled and set down the cooler he held. He reached out towards her, as if he expected her to do something.

"What?" Michael motioned his hands as if to say 'come here'. "…okay?" She moved toward Michael while he wrapped his hands around her, and lifted her into his hefty arms. He then followed up by picking up the cooler and continuing to walk. Krystal fidgeted in Michael's arms trying to free herself from his strong grasp.

"Michael please put me down; I don't want you to fracture your arm more!" She wailed.

**It's fine…I've been through so much worse than one stupid broken arm, remember? **

Krystal realized this was true, and calmed down; settling down in his arms forgetting her troubles, but it didn't last long. Soon, the trees that had been around them separated and opened up to reveal a gorgeous valley that nestled a little town within it. It was surrounded by large mountains across the way. They stood, well Michael did, upon a large rock that hung over the side of grass. The sky was free of clouds and the sun was setting and blazed above all of the environment, shining its rays about, leaving beautiful shades of red, orange, and purple in its wake.

"Oh my gosh…Michael is this still in Haddonfield?" Michael nodded.

"I can't believe this is part of my hometown…I would've never thought it could look like this in the evening…Oh…it's so beautiful out here!"

**Yeah…it is…but only because you're here. **

"Awww…but I think I've heard that line before Michael! Find some original lines!" She joked.

Michael's lips slightly turned into a small smirk within his mask. Michael sat down the cooler and revealed a nice blanket, and spread it out on the grass, placing the cooler on it as well. Krystal sat on it, and Michael followed suit. He took out a can of cola and numerous food items. She immediately dug into the bag of chips and popped open a soda, drinking it and snacking on the chips. Moments passed and the sun went further down as the food was depleted by Krystal. She'd tried to get Michael to eat once again earlier that night, but she hadn't given up yet.

"Come on, please, Michael? Eat it…it's yummy! You'll like it!" She shoved a chip in his direction.

Michael shook his head again that night.

"PLEASE?"

**Nope.**

"PLEEASE?"

**I don't think so. **

"PLEEEEEASEEEEE?"

**No. **

"?"

**Will it make you stop that? **

"UH HUH!" She smiled.

**God, fine! **

Michael took the chip in his scarred hand and attempted to put it in his mouth. "Uh…Michael your mask is in the way. You can't put it in your mouth like that. You need to take off your mask…I'll look away if you want!"

She turned and faced the other direction while Michael slipped off the lower half of his mask to eat the chip. He hesitated for a moment, and decided he wanted to make Krystal happy, so he ate it. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. In fact, it was quite satisfying. He contently chewed as he grabbed a few more chips and placed them in his mouth before pulling his mask back down. Krystal heard Michael's happy chewing and turned back around.

"So…how was it?" She asked.

…**it was alright. I guess.**

"Oh please, don't lie!"

**Michael Myers does not lie. **

"Yeah huh! Michael Myers does lie! You know you liked that chip! I heard you take a few more from the bag!" She grinned slyly.

**Okay fine it was very good. There, happy?**

"Mmhmm. Thank you! So does Michael want to keep eating nasty garbage food instead of yummy chips and soda and other good food?"

…**Good food. Getting tired of digging through that shit. **

"That's great, Michael!"

The sun had now set, and the stars were shining above them. She quietly slid closer to his dark form. Michael saw this and pulled her to him, and lay on his back, gazing at the night sky. Krystal placed her head on his chest. She was amazed when she felt his heart beat through his suit.

_He is human…just…different…a bit psycho…but different…_

**Guess what…?**

"What is it?"

**These stars…they shine for the light in you…and that light that tames the darkness inside me…**

She blushed, "…awww, Michael that's so sweet!"

**I know. That's why I said it…**

"HELP!" A scream from within the woods echoed throughout the valley.

**Yeah, yeah…This chapter is EXTREMELY LATE. I know…I'm so sorry…I just got really caught up in all this shit, plus a grounded a bunch. Umm…I hope you guys liked this chapter, I do! Yay romance! OMG what's with the screaming? No seriously what is. I don't even know. I put it there because I thought it would be a good cliffy. Hehe. Anyway, hope you liked, please review and all that stuff! Love you all! ****Don't forget to try and figure out the song lyrics and artist hidden in one of Michael's notes!**


	8. Chapter 8Dedicated to michaellover!

SPLEE

**On another note…Krystal likes to swear, a lot. And probably sounds like she has a mood disorder…in some way. Does anyone even read these?? **_**OMG 7 CHAPTERS AND MORE THAN 70 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**_** One more thing, the romance moves kind of fast in my story because I don't want it to be an extremely long story. ****This is the chapter the special character debuts, I know sorry I said it was last chapter, and I apologize, I was just so intent on updating that I completely forgot!****! Sorry it's once again late! Also, since no one really figured out the song lyrics from last chapter (Maybe because I added it after I put the story up once and up again with the note about it?), I'm going to dedicate the chapter to **_**michaellover**_**, you owe her. She helped me get out of my writer's block. Lots of dialogue in this one! Here's chapter eight! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own 7-Eleven. I don't own anything except my OC. **

**Regular talking or what's happening in the story**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks**_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

**Notes from a Killer**

"Michael, what was that? It sounds like someone's in trouble!"

**Oh no…? **

"Come on Michael, they might need our help, and they sounded nearby!"

**Uh…yeah…about that saving people thing…isn't exactly my deal…you know…it's more of killing them…just in case you hadn't noticed. **

"You saved me didn't you?" Krystal smirked.

…**yeah…well…that was different. **

"Oh? How so?"

…**you're a girl. **

Krystal raised an eyebrow.

…**a very pretty girl…?**

She grinned, "Awww, Michael, that's the sweetest thing any psychopath killer has ever written to me!"

**How many psychopath killers do you know?**

"Only you, but still Michael…come on please? What if we're the only people out here who can help?"

**And...I care why…?**

"Well, for one you don't. Second, they need our help! Someone might die if we don't do something!"

…**fine…**

_GOD, women are confusing as hell. _

Michael grabbed a tree and ripped the roots from the ground, and threw the tree about in an angry rage and landed on the ground with a thud. But not before hitting a deer, of course. Regaining his cool, Michael quickly packed up the picnic items, grabbed the cooler and followed Krystal who attempted to find the source of the screaming. They trudged through the dense forest trees.

The trees once again opened up to a man attempting to hold off a ferocious grizzly bear. He yelled out to them for assistance, and Krystal encouraged Michael to move. Hesitating, Michael reluctantly dropped the cooler and unsheathed his trusty knife. He silently and non-lethally pushed the man out of the way and stood before the bear. Michael took a step and mercilessly thrust his knife at the savage beast numerous times as it roared out in pain. Moments later, the bear lay on the grass bleeding.

Michael smirked inside his mask and turned about, waiting to see Krystal behind him, but she was gone.

His hands clenched into his calloused, rough hands and slightly drew blood. He somewhat calmly looked in every possible direction for any sign of movement. He suddenly heard rustling of bushes and muffled yelps and cries. Female cries. Krystal's cries. Michael was furious now. He rushed in the direction of Krystal, ramming and throwing items out of his way. As he rammed through the bushes, his sling came off, but he didn't notice.

_I'LL FUCKING RIP THAT BASTARD TO FUCKING SHREDS!! SHE'S __**MINE**__!!_

Soon, Michael found the damn bastard and his Krystal. His hands were on her body. Roaming, roaming everywhere above her clothes. She was pushed up against a large tree as he touched her in that horrible way no woman wants to be touched in a situation such as that. She whimpered and wailed out in cries for him to stop, but it did not cease. Her eyes flitted about searching for something to make it end, and then they shot to a familiar white mask hiding within leaves.

"MICHAEL!"

"Michael? Who the fuck is that? Baby, my name is Alexander or Alex…hehe, but you can call me Honey." He grinned down at her.

Krystal spat at him, "In your dreams asshole!"

He chuckled, "Ooh, feisty, I like that…" His eyes closed as he lunged for a kiss. He was Denied with a capital D, with a hard smack across the face.

"Actually, you know what, _Honey_?" She smirked.

"Yeah, what? I was getting really horny man!"

"I think you should change your name to Dead."

His grin changed to a confused state, "…what the hell's that mean?"

Krystal pointed to behind them, "I don't know…maybe you should turn around!"

Alexander, with a scared face, looked about and glanced at a furious Michael standing behind him. Krystal stood next to Michael and waved goodbye to Alexander. Before he could blink twice, Michael thrust his already bloodstained knife at him, and successfully struck his chest where he spurted out fresh blood. Michael stopped to hear a snapping noise, but shook it off and began to strike again. But before his next attack hit, giant claws attached themselves to Michael's massive shoulders and tossed him to the ground. It was the previous bear that he'd supposedly killed. Michael continued to have a battle with the grizzly bear while Krystal and Alex had a chat.

"What the hell, I thought Michael butchered that bear!" Krystal shrieked.

"Hahaha, nope. My bear only pretended to be dead. It's a trick I taught her."

"…That's great…wait, did you say _my_ bear??"

He nodded, "That's right little lady, I did. You see, I live up here in these mountains with my bear. Every once in a while an unknowing couple, just as yourself and Myers, come along for a good time up around here. I been living up here for about a year now. I found Molly, within the first week, starving to death. Couldn't find any food, you see. Too many damn hunters killing off her food for their own. I took her as my pet, and fed her some of my hunted meat. Soon, I realized that just living up here in the mountains wasn't the perfect spot I thought. Damn teenagers coming around being obnoxious and shit. So one day, I decided that Molly and I would show them a better time. But every teenager couple, the girl was so…mmm…_delicious_…I just had to have them…basically, I had Molly sneak up on them, attack the guy as I took the girl for my own. I let Molly eat the guys, and as soon as I finished with the ladies, I killed em."

Krystal's eyebrows lifted sky-high in disgust and horror, stepping away from the perverted man who lay on the grass before her. "You-you creep!"

He shrugged with labored breathing, "Eh…well…haha, at least…I got plenty…of fun…out of…it…I killed over…thirty girls…just…like…you…"

"So it was you! You're the murderer they've been trying to capture! All this time the police thought it was Michael killing those poor girls!"

"Heh…well…I'm sure in…his lifetime…already…he's killed that many…so it fits…"

Michael walked up next to Krystal with a heavily bloodied knife in his hand. Behind them, the bear Molly, was breathless. What he did to the bear was nothing compared to what he'd do now. He stepped forward to finish the job.

"Michael, why bother, he'll die soon anyway."

**I don't care…**_**no one**_** touches you like that…not even me. **

He continued to move forward. With one hand, he clutched Alexander by the throat and glared a glare he'd never before. Michael rammed his head up against a tree numerous times, and holding the knife in his other hand, ran it on his skin, as it bled out rapidly. The knife was suddenly thrust in his Alexander's chest once more. He coughed up blood. Hands fell in front of Krystal's feet. She yelped in horror as Alexander screamed in unbelievable pain. Just as quickly, legs flew off the side of the cliff. Michael put his knife away. Next his hands flew up to Alexander's head. Michael grasped the skull hard and tore it off his severely mutilated body with immense strength. Krystal was just about to faint from seeing this.

"Michael…uhm…I think you can stop now…he was dead when you chopped his first leg off."

**No…not yet. One more thing I gotta do. **

"No, not one more Michael, now!"

**No seriously…I need to. I did not kill those damn girls. **

Michael placed a piece of paper on Alexander's beheaded, arm-less, and leg-less chest. It read,

'I am the murderer of the thirty-something males and females killed within the last year, not Michael Myers.'

Krystal laughed, "Of course. Gotta clear your name, huh?"

**Yeah. Let's go back, before someone finds this. **

Michael grabbed the cooler in one hand and started walking. Krystal ran up next to him and casually slipped her hand in his. The Shape was unsure of whether to let her or not, but he opted to allow it. Her tiny little hand fit right inside of his giant ones.

"…Michael, where's your sling?" He looked down and noticed it was gone. He merely shrugged and kept walking. "I guess you're a fast healer then?" He nodded again.

Later, back at the house, the two were getting ready for slumber, but Krystal had noticed a small bloody area forming upon Michael's mask. She pondered about what it could possibly be…but nothing came up. She decided she'd need a better view of it. The only problem? Well…she couldn't figure it out…unless Michael removed his mask.

"Please Michael; I need to know what it is!"

**It's nothing. Do not worry about me. I'm a fast healer, remember?**

She smiled, "I realize that Michael, but please! Just for a second, so I can like determine how I should care for it!"

**I told you…don't worry about it. **

"But…please?! It's dark in here, so even if you did take it off, I wouldn't be able to see your face…is that what you're so nervous or against it? You don't want me to see your supposedly horrid face?"

…**kind of…I don't want you to think differently of me afterwards...**

"Why do you think I would, Michael?"

**When I was at the store…these stupid old hags walked past me without my mask, they looked disgusted, and horrified…I don't want you to see me the way they did…**

She laughed, "Okay, well first, you shouldn't care what _grandmas'_ care about you, Michael. You're Michael Myers, remember? Secondly, I promise that if I do catch a glimpse of your face somehow in this darkness, that is if you let me do what I want, I won't think any differently of you. Besides…it's what's on the inside that counts. So will you please let me have a look?"

…**fine...just…don't look at me…**

Michael reached up at his mask and slowly slipped it off his head. He placed the mask on the bed and waited for Krystal to inspect him. Krystal could see the outlining of his hair and face in the dark, but there was in fact too much shadow for her to completely visualize. She moved closer to the area on Michael's head and saw that he was bleeding and it did not seem very severe, yet it still needed care. She had her first aid kit by her side, since it was obvious it'd be frequently used, living with Michael. Michael jerked slightly as she sprayed the antibiotic substance at the wound, and then quickly put a piece of gauze over it, and finished with a piece of tape to keep it in place.

"Which reminds me, Michael, why did you kill my friends, set my college on fire as well as my apartment…?"

**I didn't want you to leave me again…**

"Aw…Michael you could've just kidnapped me _without_ doing those things…"

**Life's more fun when things are on fire though.**

Laughing, Krystal began to put the supplies back in the kit where they belonged when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She stopped, as then the touch of soft lips made its way up her neck. She sensed herself being turned around, and those same lips met her own. Her heart skipped a beat so many times she couldn't even count. Michael was kissing her! And not like before…with those masked lips of his…his real lips. The kiss seemed shy and unsure at first. Their lips separated as his trailed along her collarbone, gently and comforting. Her hands wrapped tightly around his neck and his about her waist. Then his lips retreated back to hers as they kissed again, but this time, it wasn't shy. It was possessive, more confident, and aggressive all in one. And she loved it. One of Michael's hands slid upward toward her chest, and she noticed immediately. Michael felt her stiffen in his arms and stopped his hand. His head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Michael…I'm sorry…I-I just…it's not you. I'm just not ready for us to go that far already…I mean what I'm trying to say is…this is a lot for me to take in for one day…but I promise we will, just not…now. I just want us to become stronger together, you know? I'm not just gonna let you get some right away. I aint open like a 7-Eleven, mister."

He held back a smirk, and Michael was silent, clearly contemplating for a solid minute.

"You understand…right?"

**Yes. I will wait as long as you wish. **

Krystal's eyes lit up in happiness. She grasped Michael in a tight hug, and he returned it, kissing her lips gently. Krystal broke the kiss, leaving the bed to pick up the first aid kit. Michael just couldn't help himself but to not look at her behind. It was perfect…not too non-existent but not too large. He may have been a psychotic killing machine, but he was still a guy.

"Michael…were you just staring at my ass?" She laughed. His eyes held surprise and embarrassment, as his face got hot within the mask.

…**maybe…**

"Haha, you pervert." She got underneath the sheets with Michael and snuggled into his chest. Michael wrapped his arms about her, as she did the same, falling into her sweet slumber once again.

Elsewhere near Haddonfield Hospital, a door opened in the late night. A young woman stepped out and gazed out into the darkness. A nurse stood with the woman and spoke, "It's been quite a while since you've were outside the hospital premises. You sure you'll be alright?"

The woman smiled, "Yes, I'm sure. Thank you anyway, nurse."

"I'd still be careful…I've heard that he's been roaming about the town more than usual recently."

"I heard that also. But don't worry. I'll be fine. Thanks for all the help you guys gave me." The young woman waved, and walked along the sidewalk.

The nurse called out, "Goodbye, and be safe, Laurie!"

**AHHHHHHHHH OMG! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS FRIGGIN CHAPTER! Okay, so again, please thank **_**michaellover**_** for this chapter being out. She is awesome. If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be reading this yet. So, it's finally out! The secret character is yes, Laurie Strode. Did anyone actually see that coming? Who liked this chapter? I did! Was anything confusing? If it was just tell me in a review or something, and I'll see if I can clear it up. Longest chapter so far, yay! More than 2,600 words and 8 pages in Microsoft Word! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review and that good stuff!!**

**--Kiwi--**


	9. Chapter 9

**AHHHHH OH MY JEEZUS IM ALIVE!!! I know, I know!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER TIMES FIFTY JILLION!! It's a REALLLLLYYYYY long story…and I no have time…and you all probably just want to read the story! Anyway, here's chapter 9, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own anything except my OC. I do not own Star Wars.**

**Regular talking or what's happening in the story**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks (For this chapter it's The Curse of Thorn speaking to Michael)**_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

_**Michael's thoughts **_**(Only for this chapter, then his thoughts will go back to regular italics)**

**Notes from a Killer**

_Kill her…kill her…she's alive…you must find her…_

Michael awoke from his slumber, removing his arms from Krystal's waist. He slipped his shoes back on, and headed out of the bedroom. The movement awakened Krystal as she sat up, calling out to Michael sleepily, "M-Michael? Where you going?"

No response from The Shape.

Krystal leaped out of the bed, and chased after Michael. She followed him straight out the back door. Michael kept walking, even though Krystal's cries out to him were loud and clear.

"Michael!! Stop walking away from me I know you can hear me!!" She yelled out. Growing tired of chasing Michael, she ran in front of him placing a hand on his chest, stopping Michael where he stood.

"Michael, I don't know what your problem is, but knock it off!!"

Michael's eyes flickered to the brunette with rage.

_Do it…Michael…she's in our way…the last one…she's afoot tonight…we must end it…NOW!!_

_**Hurt…Krystal…? But she never did anything wrong….**_

_FOOL!! She is in our way!! We must kill Laurie now!!_

_**But…I don't want to hurt her…I-…**_

_YOU FOOL!! You've fallen in love!! IDIOT! You found the worst time to fall for a girl!!_

_**I-I can't…hurt her…**_

_Then __**I**__ will!!  
_

Michael's fist lashed out at Krystal, who had been impatiently waiting for Michael to return from La-La Land. Krystal's body slammed into the nearby fence with a loud slam.

Michael's eyes widened at what he'd done. He quickly approached her in sorrow. Blood trickled out of her mouth and nose, while more traveled down from her head. Michael could easily tell her body was broken in numerous places.

_**She's too badly hurt for me to care for myself…I've got to get her to the hospital…**_

Michael carefully placed Krystal into his arms and set off to the Haddonfield Hospital. After a few moments of speed walking, Michael caught sight of the Emergency Care sliding doors. The Shape stopped at a tree and once again popped his mask off, hid it under leaves, and continued on his way.

Michael stepped through the sliding doors which made him feel like he was in Star Wars. He saw the movie once when he snuck into the movie theater. Having a little fun, Michael began to hum the Star Wars theme.

_***Insert Star Wars theme music***_

_(A/N: Haha, If you listen to Dane Cook, you know what I'm talking about with the Star Wars thing :D) _

Remembering he was in the hospital with a dying girl in his arms, Michael refocused and stepped up to the front desk.

"Goodness! What happened?!" The nurse exclaimed seeing Krystal's body.

When Michael said nothing, the nurse asked again, "Sir, can I help you?"

Michael hadn't realized they don't just take the victims. He reached for his pen and sticky notes.

**Sorry, I am a mute. I write on paper to communicate.**

Michael handed his chicken scratch paper to the nurse.

"Oh…I see. Can you tell me what happened?"

**She is my girlfriend. A random man came up to us and started beating her up. I don't know what the man looked like unfortunately.**

"Okay then, we'll get someone to carry her to the operating room. Thank you for your help, sir."

Michael slid into a seat in the waiting room, watching silently as two male nurses came and put his Krystal on a stretcher cart, taking her away. Michael sat impatiently, worrying about the condition of Krystal. He pondered at his conversation with the desk help. He couldn't understand why people treated him differently without his mask, as if a normal person. But with the mask, people ran away terrified. It annoyed Michael, because he was the same person, with or without the mask. And only Krystal really knew how he was.

Michael continued to sit in the chair for what seemed like hours. Finally, a nurse came up to The Shape.

"You can come see her now, sir."

Michael followed the nurse through numerous hallways and stopped at room 31B.

The nurse turned the knob on the door to reveal Krystal sleeping on the hospital bed. He stepped into the room, sitting in the chair by the bed. "She should wake up soon, and if she needs medical attention, just press the red button on the wall." The nurse turned and closed the door behind her.

Michael rose from his chair and walked to the light switches, flipping them on and off. Too bright. Too dark. The shower fan turned on. Finally, he found the right combination that slightly outlined his features.

Michael returned to his chair and quietly waited from Krystal to awaken. After waiting for a half hour he got up from the chair once more. He leaned over Krystal's sleeping form and kissed her forehead gently. He wrote a note for her quickly and left the room.

**If you wake before I return, don't worry. I will be back soon, my love. **

Sometime later, Krystal's eyes fluttered open as she looked about her surroundings.

_Wha-? Why am I in the hospital?_

She glanced down and saw numerous needles and cords in her body. The lights were dimmed. Her left arm felt numb and her head was pounding. She adjusted her sight to the right with difficulty. What she saw made her smile. There Michael sat, slumped in the chair napping silently. His left hand was laid over her right. She reached out to Michael and stroked his dark locks. In the corner behind him in a vase, were a dozen roses and a teddy bear. She looked down at her lap and saw the note Michael had left for her. Krystal smiled again, continuing to run her hand through his hair. Michael slowly stirred from his nap.

"H-Hey." Krystal croaked. Her voice was soft and scratchy.

Michael looked up at her with relief in his obsidian eyes. The corners of his mouth slightly turned upward in a small smile. Michael handed her the teddy bear and she held it happily.

**How are you feeling?**

"Like shit…thanks…for the…bear…it's cute…

**You saw the roses too right?**

Krystal nodded her head.

**That's good. I expect the damage I dealt on you will grant you at least a few months here.**

"Mmhmm. I suppose…"

**Are you angry at me for hurting you?**

Krystal looked at Michael. She took a few moments before she gave him her answer.

"Um…well…I'm a li-little mad…but…I'm a bit con-confused…before you hit me…it looked like you were talking…to yourself. What was that about…?"

**Uh…well it's a long story and it starts with this…**

Michael began to roll up his sleeve.

He held out his wrist for Krystal to see. The Curse of Thorn was blazoned there on his skin. A clear mark of evil glared up at Michael.

"Wha-? What the-Michael, that's just a tattoo!"

**No. It's not a tattoo. It's a mark.**

Krystal was confused, "A mark? What kind of mark?"

**I'll tell you.**

She watched closely as Michael began to write.

**This mark; is called The Curse of Thorn.**

Noticing she was about to speak, he held up his hand to keep her quiet.

**The Curse of Thorn is a mark that is placed upon certain young boys that forces them to murder their family for the good of the community.**

She gasped, "Oh…ummm that's weird…and you're trying to kill your family then?"

**That is correct. I have one more person to murder. Then I will be free of this curse.**

"Who is it?"

**My sister, Laurie.**

Elsewhere in Haddonfield…

Laurie Strode sat in her hotel room chowing down on her oatmeal with bananas and strawberries sliced into it. The newspaper she collected from her doorstep sat next to her. None of the headlines for the Haddonfield Inquirer caught her eye except for one.

**Michael Myers Spotted!!**

This automatically intrigued Laurie, hoping to get revenge. She turned to the specified page and read out loud.

"Michael Myers, infamous murderer has been spotted in town recently…with a woman. We have not identified the female yet, but she is 5'4, with long brunette hair and is slender. Hmm…She's pretty. At least he has good taste." Laurie noted glancing at the picture provided.

She read on, "One on-looker stated that they saw Myers coming from Haddonfield Grocery, and swears she saw a box of tampons in the cart he was pushing. Now I'm not one to judge, but I'm pretty sure Michael Myers is a man, so what's he doing with those tampons? Giving them to the girl? Does Myers actually have a heart? And does he have feelings for this girl? Has he given his heart to her? Figuratively or literally…that is the question."

"Hmmm…well if I can figure out who this girl is, I can get that much closer to Michael. And maybe I can turn her against him, if he does have feelings for her, I can break his heart. And if I break his heart…he'll be devastated and defenseless." Laurie thought out her diabolical plan. And she continued to eat her oatmeal.

Three weeks later in the hospital…

"Michael!" Krystal exclaimed. "How did you figure out my sizes?!"

Ah…Michael had gone shopping for Krystal.

**Uhm…that one time you were showering in my house…I just noticed they were looking dirty and I thought you might want new ones so I checked the tags…**

"Oh…well they are cute…-You went through my clothes?!?"

**I'm sorry!! I thought you'd appreciate what I did…**

Michael's eyes averted from hers portraying hurt and embarrassment.

Krystal saw this and tried to envelope Michael in a hug, but the pulling tension of the IV cord stopped her.

"Michael…I do appreciate what you did, it was very sweet. But you could've just asked me first!" She laughed.

…**oh.**

"Michael where are you getting all of this money?"

**I take wallets from people I've killed. It doesn't matter, they don't need them anymore.**

"Um…oh okay that's not so bad." She lied.

**You think it's wrong of me to do so don't you?**

She was startled, "What? No Michael, I don't!"

Michael's eyebrows furrowed angrily.

**How else do you expect me to survive? And if it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten your precious tampons!**

Krystal could barely read Michael's harsh scribbles, "Okay…you're right. I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else. How about you tell me more about the mark?

**Well…the mark disappears once all of the family members are killed. As well as having inhuman strength, one under The Curse of Thorn cannot be killed. Also, when I am shot at or attacked, I'm not harmed and there is no pain that I feel. There are only scars left behind on my skin.**

"Is that why you're afraid to let me see your face? You think I'll think you're repulsive?" Michael flinched at the word. "Michael, I would never think you're like that. I swear to you."

**If you're lying I will have to take action…**

"What kind of action?" Michael smirked at Krystal.

He gently caressed her cheek and turned her face to himself. He leaned closer and placed his lips upon hers. She eagerly kissed him back with the same passion. The kiss deepened as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Michael removed his lips from hers while Michael's hand traveled down her neck as he gently left behind a trail of kisses. Further down his scarred hand went to her chest. As he started caressing her breasts she ran her nails down his back. As he bites her neck, Michael feels her hot breath in his ear. Michael moves to lift off her shirt.

Suddenly the door opens and a nurse peeks inside, "OH! Goodness I'm so sorry!" Michael removed his hands from Krystal's chest in an awkward movement. Krystal blushed a shade of pink as he did so.

Krystal stammered, "Um…are you supposed to check up on me?"

"Yes, the doctor wanted me to see if you are well enough to wash off the blood stains and grime." The nurse moved to turn on the light switch.

"Oh, no! Don't do that!"

The nurse looked at her questionably, "Why not? It's awfully dark in here!"

"Well, my boyfriend's eyes are sensitive to light, and it bothers him." Michael's eyes widened knowing that Krystal saw him as hers.

"Oh…I see. I'll make do with them off then." The nurse walked over to Krystal and quickly examined her bandages.

The nurse stood back, "Yes, you seem well enough to wash off. Would you like me to help or do you think you can do it yourself?"

Krystal thought over it for a moment. "Um…actually I don't really feel comfortable with you seeing my body…nothing against you, though."

"Oh, no sweetie that's alright with me."

**I can do it.**

**Yeah, yeah. I know I haven't updated in like a year. SHUDDUP. Be happy I updated. I could be like those authors who don't update for more than a year. So did you guys like it? Was it worth the wait? Getting kind of steamy in there huh? Hope you guys liked it! Hope you guys don't hate me!! Thanks for reading!!**

**Rawr it's Kiwi**


	10. Chapter 10 and Happy Halloween!

**Alrighty, yell at me all you want but be happy I have update my story on Halloween WOO! And yes I do realize this chapter is EXTREMELY shorter than usual, I've decided I'm going to make shorter chapters because I take too long trying to make extra stuff for chapters to make them at least 2000 words. Anyway, I'm still alive, and I'm sorry. I've been obsessed with Predator XD Speaking of which I plan to write a story about AVP and no I don't know when I will post it haha. Hope this chapter was worth the LONGGG wait!!! Here's chapter 10 and Happy Halloween!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own anything except my OC.**

**Regular talking or what's happening in the story**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks)**_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

**Notes from a Killer**

"…uh…" Krystal stammered unsure.

"I see no harm in letting him do so." The nurse added.

Krystal was still uncomfortable about letting anyone see her naked body.

**Krystal…look babe, if it makes you feel any better you can wear your old bra and panties while I wash you off and then afterwards, you can put on the new ones. That was my plan in the first place.**

Krystal thought over it for a moment, "Well…I-uh…suppose you can Michael."

**Are you sure?**

Krystal nodded, "As long as you don't pull anything."

**I won't.**

The nurse spoke, "So miss, what have you decided?"

"Michael is going to do it." "Okay then, now if you need anything just push the red button." The nurse exited the room.

**Okay…so…let's…do this…**

"Yup…" Krystal walked to the bathroom as Michael followed suit.

"Um…Michael…I need you to undo the tie in the back…I can't move my arm…"

Michael took a step forward to complete his task. His hands trembling, heart thumping, and swallowing the large lump in his throat, Michael's hands slowly grasped the strings on Krystal's hospital gown. His hands tugged on the strings as the gown slipped from her shoulders to the floor.

Krystal shivered at the sudden cold. She lifted her arms, attempting to cover her body, shyly from Michael's eyes.

**Um…well I guess you should get in the tub.**

Michael gently lifted her into the tub, turning the faucet on. Water rushed out beginning to fill the tub. The fluid turned from icy cold like Michael's hands to warm like Krystal's persona. Krystal stopped shivering as her body accustomed to the heat.

Michael nervously knelt down against the rim of the tub. His eyes slowly traced every curve of her tempting body. He felt the same tingling sensation he got the day Krystal had tried to convince him to eat cereal. He shakily grabbed the bath soap and ran it under the water with a poofy sponge, letting it get soapy. Michael carefully ran the sponge across Krystal's weakened body. From her gorgeous face down to her cute pink nail-polished toes. Then Michael reached for the showerhead and let the water wash off the suds, leaving her body squeaky clean. Michael turned the faucet off and unplugging the drain, letting the water escape through the opening. Michael decided to be a little playful. He leaned down toward Krystal's stomach.

He let his lips touch her bellybutton and licked it.

Krystal laughed, "Michael! Quit it!"

Michael shook his head. He continued to kiss up her body, getting closer and closer to her luscious lips. Eagerly, Krystal immediately kissed his mouth as their lips moved in sync. After a moment of passion their lips parted and Michael kissed her forehead. Krystal smiled up at Michael and wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her out of the tub. Michael carried Krystal out of the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He moved the towel across her body wiping away leftover water droplets. He gently dried her brown locks and then threw the towel aside.

"Michael, I'm going to need help changing my bra…" She said awkwardly.

…**Okay…**

Michael was extremely nervous. He'd seen plenty breasts before but for some reason it was different with Krystal. Standing silently behind her, his shaking hands reached up to the back of her bra, touching the clasp. He pushed the two ends together and the hooks came apart. He slid down both straps feeling her soft skin. His heart was racing, this emotion once again, strange and unfamiliar to Michael. More and more uncomfortable in his clothes, his pants grew tighter and tighter. Michael reached for the new bra he'd gotten her, a black balconette with white lace and matching panties. Doing the same motions as before though backwards, Michael hooked the ends together making sure it fit her comfortably.

Krystal turned around; Michael's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at what he was glancing at, "Thank you, Michael. I can change my panties on my own. I'll be back in a minute." She walked back into the bathroom, while Michael stood there in awe.

Moments passed as Michael heard her little stumbles and "ow"s echoing from the bathroom. She re-emerged fully dressed clad in the robe the hospital provided.

**Have some trouble in there?**

Michael smirked. Krystal glared playfully, "You shush."

**I'm going out for a while babe. Doing some business in town. **

Krystal sighed and frowned, "Okay, Michael. Be back soon, please?"

Michael hugged her small waist and kissed her forehead.

**I won't be gone long. I promise.**

Michael loosened his grasp and turned from her, walking away. Krystal waited to her the door close before snuggling up with the teddy bear in her bed.

Meanwhile in the hospital lobby…

"Yes, I was released a month ago and no I have not seen him lately…it's odd. He's usually got like a GPS on me or something…" A woman chuckled.

The secretary laughed lightly, "That is odd, Laurie. But you are looking for who?"

Laurie replied, "Krystal Brown."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! WOO I FRIGGIN LOVE THIS CHAPTER!! What about you? LOL I had some sugar today woo Halloween!! I hope you liked this chapter, and hopefully I'll be updating faster!! *fingers crossed* XD. Please review and all that good stuff!! Love you guys, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!**

***Halloween theme song plays* XD**

**-Rawr It's Kiwi-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I updated quicker than usual! And yes I do realize this chapter is EXTREMELY shorter than usual, I've decided I'm going to make shorter chapters because I take too long trying to make extra stuff for chapters to make them at least 2000 words. Anyway, I'm still alive, and I'm sorry. I've been obsessed with Predator XD Speaking of which I plan to write a story about AVP and no I don't know when I will post it haha. Hope you all like this chapter, here's chapter 11! :]**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own anything except my OC.**

**Regular talking or what's happening in the story**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks, and for this chapter dreams**_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

**Notes from a Killer**

Laurie replied, "Krystal Brown, she's a friend of mine I lost contact with and I just wanted to make sure she's okay."

"Not a problem, she is in room 31B."

"Thank you so much." Laurie walked away towards her destination.

Krystal was comfortably asleep in her bed, dreaming of Michael.

_They strolling around in Haddonfield Park in broad daylight…she strained to see his face…but it was all in vain…no matter how the sunlight hit his clothing and hair…his face…was never there…as if his face…it was non-existent…but suddenly…ever so quietly…a figure approached out of the corner of her eye…it too was a shadow…when the shadow came closer…Michael…he stiffened…and wielded his knife…Krystal was unsure why…the shadow's face…it was revealed…a young woman…long brownish blonde hair…a hardened expression that held true hatred…the woman unsheathed a deadly gun…fired all the shots until the gun clicked…it took Krystal only a moment…to realize…she was screaming…screaming and crying her heart out, begging the woman to cease fire…but the woman…had disappeared…like she'd never been there…Krystal fell to her knees beside the fallen Michael Myers…she cried his name over and over…she stopped…someone was saying her own name…_

Krystal's eyes shot open to see a figure standing in her room.

"Hello!" The figure said with a warm smile.

Krystal was confused, "Um…hello? Do I know you?"

The figure spoke again, "Oh, I'm sorry. We had classes together in high school…I heard about your accident."

"Oh, you did? I didn't know I was in the paper…"

The voice obviously recognizable as female now pulled out a newspaper that showed the incriminating evidence. "Right here…when I read the article I just had to come see you and make sure you were alright."

"Well thanks so much for caring, but I'm really okay. I have my boyfriend watching me." Krystal smiled.

The woman's voice turned serious as she stepped closer. "I actually also came here to talk to you."

Krystal quirked an eyebrow, "Um...about what?"

"About that boyfriend of yours…Michael Myers..."

The brunette sputtered, "Hah. Um I think you're mistaken. I'm not dating Michael."

The other woman looked at her as if to say, 'You're calling him by his first name…?'

Krystal quickly added, "Myers. I'm not dating Michael Myers. My boyfriend's name is Michael, but it's not Myers!"

"The more you deny it, the more you give yourself away. Besides you're also in the paper for being seen with him. I know what's going on between you two and I don't approve of it."

"What are you my mother?" Krystal replied sarcastically.

The woman spoke again, "The relationship you have with him is not healthy. You do know he's a murderer right?"

"I'm aware. I'm not an idiot."

"What makes you so sure he won't hurt you? He's fragile, a ticking time bomb. You don't know when he'll snap and do a 180°. He could break your neck with his finger."

"I noticed. Why the hell do you think I'm in this place?" Krystal responded icily, growing more irritated by the passing second.

"Michael is violent! How can you not be afraid of him! He is going to hurt you one day!"

Krystal's voice was firm and serious, "Michael will not hurt me."

"You're speaking in irony. You said it yourself, he's the reason you're in the hospital." The woman said smartly.

"That isn't what I meant. I know that Michael will physically injure me. But emotionally and verbally? Emotionally he might be able to, and verbally certainly not. I trust him. He cares o much for me that after he hurt me, he responsibly brought me here. Like a good boyfriend should. I trust Michael with my life. I know that anytime he hurts me, he doesn't mean to. He truly cares about me. He's sweet, kind, intelligent, funny even when he doesn't try to be…" She trailed off and laughed. "He protects me, I feel so safe and secure in his arms, he always just makes me feel a way I've never before…oh…and when he kisses me…it's just like magic…"

The stranger cringed and was speechless, "You're crazy!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But I know how I feel. You are not going to tell me how to feel. And you want to know something?"

"What?"

Krystal took a deep breath, "I may be wrong, but I love him."

The stranger's mouth dropped, "What is wrong with you?!?"

"Absolutely nothing, because I love Michael Myers."

The other woman could not speak. Her mouth dry, unable to move, lips chapped, nose flared.

"That's right. I love Michael Myers. I _love_ Michael Myers," Krystal's voice grew in excitement after her realization, "I love Michael Myers! I love Michael Myers!"

The woman who was unwanted headed for the door, "Next time he hurts you, he ought to take you to an insane asylum, where you both belong." The woman exited the room with her mission unaccomplished.

Krystal slumped in her bed still in awe of her recognition of her love for Michael. She was in just as much shock as the mystery woman she just argued with. But wait, how would Michael react? He'd never loved anyone before, at least to her knowledge. Images of Michael's reactions flew about in her mind.

Michael's first response was amazing. _He surprisingly picked her up in his arms, spinning her around before passionately kissing her soft lips. _

_The next scenario was slightly different. Michael simply replied with an __**'I love you too'**__ on his note pad. _

_The following was not so pleasant. She was in a dark room. No windows. Michael sat in front of her on the bed. His head hung low and hands folded in his lap. His expression was unreadable and the note in her hands told the story. __**'I'm sorry for what I have done to you. I'm sorry for leading you on. I'm just a murderous asshole. You deserve better than me. Anyone is better than me. I'm sorry but I don't love you…'**_

_Reading that note Krystal's heart dropped even in her imagination. In the final vision, Michael violently reacted, tossing things around, tearing apart the bed, destroying everything in his path. Krystal stood in the center of the room as Michael rampaged in front of her, watching the destruction of the room continue. She assumed that the shock sent him into a psychotic rage._

Maybe telling Michael wouldn't be the best idea…

Suddenly the hospital door to her room quietly opened and closed. _Too late. Damnit. _

Michael approached her bedside and kissed her forehead.

**Hey. **

Krystal smiled as Michael sat his bum in the chair. The upturned motion of her mouth did not last. Of course, the always so observant Michael noticed.

**Is something wrong?**

Krystal was hesitant, "Um…I need to tell you something Michael…"

**What is it?**

"Well…I um…I-I love you."

**OMFG!!!!! SHE LOVES MICHAEL!!!!!!! And yes people, I make the 'I love you's come before the sex! HAYYY I updated on time this chapter WOOOO MICHAEL PLUSHIES ALL AROUND!!!! *hands them out* Hehe. I'm excited. I've never updated this much in a LONGGGG time. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and send me those lovely reviews and stuff. I didn't get a lot last chapter…made me sad. Please don't make me turn into one of those authors who force their readers to give reviews so they update. **

**-Rawr It's Kiwi-**


	12. Chapter 12

**And yes I do realize this chapter is EXTREMELY shorter than usual, I've decided I'm going to make shorter chapters because I take too long trying to make extra stuff for chapters to make them at least 2000 words. Umm I don't really want to make a poll about it…but if I make an AVP fic, would you rather it be based on the Disney film Beauty and the Beast (AVP style of course) or re-write the AVP film my way? Please tell me in a review or PM. Michael has a flashback about his childhood, whether it's realistic or not, I don't care. Hope you all like this chapter, sorry for the wait, been caught up in school, here's chapter 12! :]**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own anything except my OC.**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks…for this chapter it means Michael's inner self (what makes him kill through the Curse of Thorn)_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

_**Michael's thoughts if his inner self is present**_

**Notes from a Killer**

Michael was silent unsure of how to respond, he sat in the breathing. Just breathing. Or that's how it appeared to Krystal. On the inside? That's a different story…

He may have looked calm, cool, and collected on the outside…but inside…his heart raced, thoughts screaming around in circles within his mind, his stomach churning, his hands turned clammy, and his hairline began to sweat.

Michael tried to comprehend the words that came from Krystal's mouth. 'I love you'? He'd heard it before…watching other pathetic people, most often couples murmured it to one another, as well as parents to their children. But what did those words mean?? Michael looked back to his childhood…a very long time ago…

_He was five years old…before he killed Judith. Judith…that dirty slut. She deserved to die...memories of his parents flashed pausing at certain ones. _

_His mother spoke, "I love you, Michael." He could have sworn he heard a tiny young voice say, "I love you too, Mommy!" _

_Another scene, in their home's backyard. Looking nothing like it does to the present day. He was holding what they called a football. His father stood in front of him encouraging young Michael to throw the ball. Young Michael gave his best shot, his father caught it and laughed, "Good throw, Mikey!" _

…Mikey…? Was that some sort of nickname? A name out of love?

Compassion? God, if only he knew what it meant! Michael searched his mental dictionary to simply find that it meant 'a feeling of strong affection for another'. Affection…yes…Michael felt affection for Krystal but was it love?

He did not wish to say no and hurt Krystal, but he did not want to say yes and be wrong about his feelings…which would in the end also hurt Krystal. How long had it been since she had asked? How many moments of silence? A leap of faith was to be made. Take a chance and hope for the best.

Michael snapped out of his daze looking down at Krystal. She was banging her good arm on his chest yelling at him.

"Michael!! Why won't you answer me?!" She gave up; she'd obviously been doing that for a while. Krystal collapsed laying in the other direction, away from Michael. Her heavy breathing turned to sobbing gasps. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, heart aching.

"Why don't-you-love me?" She cried, "Every guy I've ever been with has never said it back! You come along, never thought I'd fall for a serial killer, and even you don't say it! Why am I so unlovable?!"

Michael reached over the bed, grabbing Krystal and sat her in his lap. She sobbed into his shirt as he rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back. He stroked her hair and wiped away the tears. Michael pulled out his notepad and pen, beginning to write.

**I never said that I didn't. You brought it up out of nowhere that it shocked me into a state of remembrance. I thought about when I was younger and my parents. Trying to find what love is. I have not…loved…in a very long time. I have strong feelings for you…unexplainable feelings. Whether they are that I love you, I don't know. I don't want to hurt you. But I feel that if I say no, I will be lying to you. Right now…what I need is time. I'm asking for time to figure out if I…love you…as you do for me.**

"Okay Michael…." Krystal sighed heavily. "Just don't make me wait too long…"

**I promise I won't.**

Krystal lay there in Michael's arms as her breathing slowed, calming down.

_Of course…once again Krystal you've probably scared another one away. That's what they had all said. At least in some shape or form. Why do you always do this to yourself…? I understand that Michael needs time since he hasn't loved in a while…but god…how much time does he need? We've been together for a few months…what do I need to do to make him see he loves me too…? I know he does…he shows it…he's bought me flowers and a bear…food and other necessities…_She laughed inwardly. _He's even bought me tampons…we had that lovely picnic…he saved my life…and not just once…surely if he does all those things for me he must love me…I hope._

Krystal fell into sleep letting her troubling thoughts cease to exist…for the night.

Michael's POV (Never done this before tell me how I did!)

I walked up to the hospital counter, retreating from Krystal's room. The receptionist looked up at me warmly. What a rarity that is.

"Hello, welcome to the Haddonfield Hospital. What can I do for ya?" The woman spoke with a country drawl, loudly chewing and blowing bubbles with her gum.

_Mental note: Slash her throat when her shift is over…_

I quickly jotted down a note on my pad and handed it to the woman. She read it out loud, "I'm looking for a patient who may have been here…Laurie Strode?" The woman paused for a moment still smacking her gum and searched her computer files. "Ah yes, she was here…released a month ago from the psyche ward."

I shoved another note in her face.

**Do you know where she was headed?**

"I don't but…" She glanced at my terribly scarred and burnt hands. "Goodness, what happened to your hands sir? We should treat them! Wait here, I'll get a doctor!"

The woman turned to call for a doctor but when she looked back to me, I was gone. Hiding behind a pillar outside I clenched my hands angrily.

_Damnit! Where is she?! She must be destroyed! Boy, you must find her! It is imperative! The last of your family…FIND HER!!!!_

_**Yes…find her I must. Then I will finally be free of this curse.**_

_I bore of this…go find someone to kill in the meantime…MWHAHAHA!_

That voice laughed in my mind again. How I wish to only hear my thoughts and not his as well. I wish to not have him be able to hear mine…I'm surprised he hasn't commented in on this yet…Must be out buying evil groceries at Evil Market again. Well…time to search for victims…

I slipped on my mask and unsheathed my knife...Almost immediately people noticed. I smirked, their reactions never failed to amuse me. I maneuvered through the masses of people and speeding cars that attempted to run me over and failed. Nevertheless, they all avoided me. I changed my direction heading to the woods.

**I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out! I've been busy with SOLs and school…Spring Break…means a break for writers too lol. School is winding down so hopefully I will have more time to write! Please review and all that good stuff!**

**-Rawr It's Kiwi**


	13. Chapter 13

**And yes I do realize this chapter is EXTREMELY shorter than usual, I've decided I'm going to make shorter chapters because I take too long trying to make extra stuff for chapters to make them at least 2000 words. Yadda yadda all that other crap, yes I was gone for a while, shove it up yo butts, because I don't care.**

**Now in this chapter I have Michael kill in a certain way I haven't described before, please let me know if you like it or not. Okey dokey, I know I said I would be updating faster…I lied. XD I'm so sorry…I lost my notebook for weeks and was freaking out. Anyway, I ended this chapter before I originally wanted to but I know you guys are waiting! So here's chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own anything except my OC.**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks…for this chapter it means Michael's inner self (what makes him kill through the Curse of Thorn)_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

_**Michael's thoughts if his inner self is present**_

**Notes from a Killer**

Still Michael's POV

I stalked through the trees silently hiding within the shadows they provided. Given the sunlight remaining it was around 4 O' Clock. I stopped behind a large cedar oak. I was anxious to kill again. I searched among the citizens walking about the park trails.

A short woman with her fancy smancy Frada purse. How I knew whether they were fake or not is beyond me. I could care less about stupid items and possessions.

_Prada? Where? Kill her so I may take it!_

…_**How about no. I told you I have no need for it! And since when did you turn gay?**_

_Well I do! So do it! Besides what I do with them are none of your business boy! Now do it!_

Regular POV

Michael's body jerked forward from the shadows. He lurched backwards and forth fighting himself, obviously giving away his position. Bystanders abruptly stopped their walking to watch the sight. They began to point as the crowd grew, observing Michael's strange movements.

One man spoke out, "Say…do you think he's finally dying for good?"

Another woman joined his side, "I sure hope so. That monster killed my sister." The woman threw her drink at Michael. It made contact. The soda splashed everywhere on his person. Michael's head turned eerily slow in the direction thrown the drink had come.

"Oh…shit." The woman turned and bolted.

The man yelled, "EVERYONE RUN!"

Michael's POV 

My eyes narrowed as I caught glimpse of that bitch. She was to die today. I picked up what was left of the drink and cup. I squeezed out excess from my shirt dripping it into the container. Holding the container I gave chase after the woman. A funny sight it may have been to see me following you with a drink…but I knew what I was going to…and diabolical it was. After moments of moseying along, I tracked her down.

She glanced back at me and yelped. She ran faster than before heading to the run-down barn. I kept up with her, not bothering…nor caring to shut the door. The woman tripped over a haystack bale and tore her leg on a rotary tiller. She cried out as she fell onto the ground. I approached her weakened body while she foolishly attempted to flee. I reached for a nearby pitchfork. I quickly estimated my aim and thrust the object through her unharmed leg. Piercing her entire leg, skin, muscle and bone, it finally lodged itself in the ground. The woman screamed with all her pitiful might. No doubt people would hear…but they wouldn't come to her rescue.

She desperately tried to remove the protruding pitchfork but soon realized it was not possible. I leaned down on one knee. I swished the drink around mocking the woman. When she attempted to knock it out of my hands, I snapped her wrist in two. She cried out again moaning in agony. I clutched her neck and pried her mouth open. I poured the liquid into her throat slowly, adding to her anguish, prolonging the torture. She coughed repeatedly trying to stop the drink from entering her body. I kept the soda flowing letting it fall into her mouth. The woman continued to choke on the drink while it filled her lungs. She began to sputter up the water as her life was ending. Her blood came gushing out mixed with the liquid. The woman's breathing was starting to become labored and slow. After a few more seconds her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her heart completely ceased movement and the breathing stopped. The foolish woman's life was over.

I stood over the lifeless body before me and observed my work. Never had I killed anyone in a matter such as that. Although, it felt interesting to be more inventive than simply killing hastily. Much more…exhilarating…and thrilling challenge for me. I dropped the cup, leaving it on her body, making sure there was some of it remaining inside. I turned and left the scene.

I grasped my mask and slid it off. I stared at it. The ghoulish face I hid behind glanced back at me. Blood and soda was splattered across the bridge of the nose and about the eyes. My eyes were hurting since the bitch died. Probably another stupid infection I'd contracted.

**Ooh lordy, I just realized this chapter is extremely short, I'm really sorry about that you guys. I just wanted to get this chapter out…I'll be graduating on the 11th so I'm hoping I will have more free time…I also had wanted this story to be 13 chapters…oops. Haha, yeah there's still maybe 3 or 4 more chapters…possibly more at this rate. Please review and that good stuff :]**

**-xXxMudvayneGirlxXx - I changed my penname by the way :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**And yes I do realize this chapter is EXTREMELY shorter than usual, I've decided I'm going to make shorter chapters because I take too long trying to make extra stuff for chapters to make them at least 2000 words. I finally graduated from high school on the 11th so I'm hoping I'll be able to update sooner. So much for the updating sooner…heh. Sorry guys, I tend to get distracted and that damn writer's block. This chapter briefly goes into depth about Michael's feelings of Krystal. Here's chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own anything except my OC.**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks…_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

**Notes from a Killer**

Michael's POV

I clenched my fists as the affliction in my eyes continued. The familiar feeling, much like similar other infections, would probably last a long period of time. Would Krystal notice? Would she be afraid? Would she get up and leave my life forever? Although she did assist me with my acute head injury. A very good field dressing it was…She'd also helped with my fractured arm a while back. If she were to consider a career in the medical field…what a fine nurse she would make. A fine personal nurse for me perhaps? And ahem…other uses…

Soon it would be time for me to decide whether or not I loved her. Was loving a non-related female the same as loving family? If only I knew the difference. The things I do for Krystal are what she does for me…so surely I must love her…right?

I left myself to ponder these questions floating about my mind as continued walking away from the abandoned barn whilst putting my mask back on. I made my way back to my home where Krystal would be waiting. My heart began to beat faster knowing that I were to see her soon. This feeling of anxiety especially for a female…Never had I felt it before. A new emotion…ever since I rescued Krystal my immortal life has pulled a complete 180°. Stranger still I wanted to be around her even with every ounce of my body urging myself to look for my sister. My sick and twisted heart ached to be beside her beautiful being and aura. (A/N: Whoops. Alliteration lol.) My mind raced as I grew more and more excited to see her. My feet began to move faster and soon I was running along the forest path. It'd been awhile since I ran…since my prey would always be found anyway; I had no need to run after them. Even though as I grew older with the curse my body became toned…I was out of shape. I had to stop after a few moments of jogging. I suppose it was time that I began to work-out for real.

This...this anxiety to see someone…was this a part of what Krystal called…love? The question burned in my mind aching to be answered. I caught glimpse of my home and I climbed the steps opening the door. I did not see her as I walked about the bottom floor. I went up the stairs to my bedroom. I stopped at the door, pressing my ear to the wood, listening for movement. I heard flipping of magazine pages.

Krystal.

I took a deep breath and turned the door knob. The door swung open and Krystal's head looked up. Her mouth conformed into a giant smile and she leapt from the bed. Krystal jumped into my arms and instinctively I wrapped my arms around her bum to support her body.

"I missed you, Michael," She giggled that adorable laugh of hers.

I gave her a look that assured her I missed her all the same. I put my masked lips on her forehead, kissing it gently. She smiled up at me and set her feet on the ground.

**I have a question for you…**

"What is it Michael?"

Her eyes trailed all over my body. Searching for blood I presumed. Krystal's brown orbs stopped at my own. Her hand reached up at the eye sockets of my mask and touched it. Her hand recoiled, showing blood on her fingertips.

"M-Michael…who's blood is this…?"

**No one important. **

"Michael…" Krystal's voice was stern.

**A female. She and others were mocking me earlier today. I had simply shown her her mistake.**

She sighed, "Ok. But it looks like her blood got inside your mask Michael. I want to make sure it's not dangerous."

Normal POV

Without a moment of complaint, Michael slid his mask off. Michael's face was in complete view. There was no shade, no shadows, no darkness. Nothing for him to hide within. Krystal was amazed at how he let her see him. Before, he had refused to let her do so in the sunlight.

Krystal took in Michael's features without a hesitation. She started at his hair; dark brown shoulder length strands that were clearly unhealthily dirty. His piercing obsidian eyes were staring right back at her. Above his left eye, a terrible looking scar shone in the light. His nose was medium sized, like most people. Her eyes trailed to his tempting lips, where which she never realized or felt before, was another faded scar across the bottom and top lips. Along his right cheek was a lovely (A/N: Sarcasm lol.) bullet hole that had been healed. She almost didn't notice that a chunk of Michael's right ear was missing. Possibly from the bullet that hit his cheek…it must've grazed him. The biggest thing she saw that had happened to him from past encounters could not be missed. A large third degree burn spanned across his neck, collar bone and jaw-line.

Krystal found herself touching the numerous fatalities that should have killed Michael. She felt him smile as she gently ran her hand along his jaw. Michael raised his scarred hand to overlap Krystal's.

**May I ask my question now?**

Krystal nodded, "Of course."

**When you speak of…this love…what is it? **

"Um…I don't understand your question Michael…"

**What I mean is…when you think of me…as you love me…what do you feel? How are you sure that you love me…?**

Krystal's brown eyes lit up as she thought of Michael, "Well…basically…when I think about you in the way I do…I begin to miss you immensely…even if you are by my side. I have no words for the appreciation of the things you do for me, Michael. When I'm with you…" She smiled. "I feel complete. I feel like nothing could possibly ruin my serenity with you. Even when we have small little arguments…we're over it in moments because I simply can't stay mad at you. Michael…when you kill your sister, though I disapprove…I will do all I can to make sure that the hospital saves your life…because I know as soon as Laurie is dead, you will die as well…The intensity of damage to your body has only been stopped due to the curse. I will stay with you until you are better…and I will stay with you after…because honestly Michael, that's what love is…it's knowing that even though your body is horribly scarred…I know the real you. I don't need a man to have model good looks. I love you for who you are Michael. What is on the inside is important. Not the outside."

She laughed and then whispered in his ear, "To be honest…I think your scars are sexy as hell…"

Michael's eyebrows raised in interest upon hearing this.

**Is that so…? Well…if that's the truth…would you like to see the rest of them? **

Krystal could tell from the note that hidden behind the mass of hair, Michael was giving a very suggestive look.

Krystal was driven by her hormones to kiss him right then and there, but she knew she needed to attend to his eyes first. She moved closer for a better look, pushing the hair completely out of Michael's eyes. Michael tried to swoop in for that kiss he'd been wanting, but he was stopped by Krystal's hand. "Hold on there, cowboy. Let me care for your eyes first." Michael's face held obvious disappointment but he allowed her to carry on. Krystal grabbed a wet towel from the bathroom and gently ran it across his face. The foreign blood easily came off. Krystal finished washing Michael's face and he gratefully planted a kiss on her forehead.

**So…would you like to see those scars?**

**ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT YEAH, YEAH IT'S LATE YADDA YADDA. MEH! Me no wanna hear it. So this time for real, I will be trying to update sooner because I'm just getting sick of being stuck on this story and I want to try my luck with writing a Predator fic. And yeeeesss, if you hadn't guessed by Michael's last line, the sex scene is finally coming :O! *sigh* The dreaded sex scene is fun for the readers but terrifying for the author TT_TT. I suck at sex. …lol. Writing it I mean. UM….yeah…ANYWAY! Hope you all enjoyed…sorry for the wait…please review :D**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	15. Mature Content! Skip if you don't like

**I updated within days wooo!…it's the long awaited and author dreaded…SEX CHAPTER WOOOOOOO! Alright so I'm sure you're wondering…well shit I thought you hated this part of the story! Well, my explanation is that the reason I took so long on the other chapters is because I was writing this chapter! HUZZAH! …oh wait that's not right. LOL. ANYWAY! SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX. So…incase you hadn't figured it out yet…YESSS THIS IS THE CHAPTER WITH THE LEMON WOOO! I don't know if Michael is a virgin or not, since we don't know if he rapes or has sex with victims, I hope not :[ so in the story he's a 31 year old virgin LOL. If you don't like reading sex…you may just want to skip the whole chapter…because I didn't realize it but the way I wrote it…its the entirety of the chappie hah. Here's chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own anything except my OC.**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks…_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

**Notes from a Killer**

Krystal grinned slyly at Michael, "Hmm…I don't know…" She winked at him advancing closer, pushing him back towards the bed.

She briefly remembered when she had first woken up in the hospital, but that damn nurse ruined the fun. She wanted to finish what had been interrupted. Krystal pushed her palms on Michael's chest shoving him against the pillows into a submissive position. Her hands swiftly undid the zipper of his suit. Michael allowed her to pull the top of the suit off. She marveled at his finely sculpted muscular form, which she nearly drooled at, covered with countless scars and bullet holes, results of injuries too horrible to imagine. She ran a hand over Michael's body, tracing his worst scars with her fingers. The texture was so enticing.

Michael let out a gritty sigh. Her roving palm felt nice on his battered skin. Her large, chocolate eyes smoldered when she looked at him. Krystal straightened up and slipped out of her nightgown, revealing her voluptuous body to him.

_SHE WAS NAKED THIS WHOLE TIME?_

Michael had just realized the clothing she was, or had been in. He hadn't bought that for her…did he? (A/N: Try to imagine any Victoria's Secret lingerie XD) Her cheeks flushed red as she moved her arms forward to cover herself in some small way. Michael wishes she hadn't done so, her body was beautiful. The waist was small, her hips were round and fleshy, and she had thick, shapely legs, and that bum of hers he enjoyed so much was in complete view. Her breasts were large, more as Michael preferred. She foxily moved her hair to the front so that they were hidden, but Michael reached up and moved it back.

He liked her standing there without clothes. He didn't want her covered ever again. He might make it a rule for her to roam around naked. His hands went to her waist and pulled her in between his legs. He wanted to explore her body like she did his. That familiar tightening crept back as his hands roamed over her, drawing out little giggles when he touched her sensitive spots. He brought his hands up to knead her breasts, the mounds fit perfectly in his massive hands. A low moan escaped her lips and she lowered one of his hands to the heat between her legs. He trailed his fingers along the area, teasing her. Unsure of what it was, Michael felt the little nub. It was throbbing. He curiously flicked his finger back and forth, causing the girl to gasp sharply. His hands quickly left her body. Had he done something wrong?

"No, don't stop. That felt nice…" She purred.

He did as he was told. Taking hold of her hip with one hand, he slid his finger back into her moist slit. He found the little round thing again and rubbed it firmly. He heard her let out a shuddering breath and began a circular motion. "Michael…" She let her head fall back as she murmured his name.

She moaned and writhed as he pushed her closer to release. The sensations from his lustful endeavor were almost too much for her. Her eyes fluttered back into her head as she arched her back, staccato gasps escaping her lips as her orgasm consumed her. Her tense body shivered in ecstasy until she finally relaxed, sweating and panting heavily. Michael carried on, making her twitch with every brush of his rough fingers against her throbbing nub.

Krystal wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. His cool lips remained still as she massaged them with hers. Slowly, he started to move them as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue thrust into his mouth, sampling her own fluids.

Michael faltered in his movements. Is this what those teenagers called 'tonsil hockey'? He'd never had someone else's tongue in his mouth, much less anything similar. He just mimicked her actions; she seemed to know what to do. His tongue pushed against hers and she gladly submitted to its advance, letting it in and brushing it with her own. He felt her hands working madly at the bottom of his mechanics suit revealing his grey boxers and very erect member. His pants fell around his hips as he brought himself closer to Krystal. Her hands gripped around the fabric and eagerly took them off of his body.

She gasped as her lips left his; she didn't realize the massiveness of his size. This…was going to hurt. Michael gave her a look of, 'like what you see?' Without a response, Krystal's lips reattached themselves to Michael's in a flurry of passion.

God, he liked the way it felt, this 'tonsil hockey', their lips moving together like this, their tongues moving in and out of each other's mouths. She tasted so sweet. He liked the sounds she made above him. The way she moaned with the passing seconds. He liked her soft, hot body pressing against his own cold flesh. He liked everything he was experiencing with her. Everything she did to him. She was the thing that made him feel these sensations. And he didn't want it to stop. She was the one that could relieve it. The thing he protected her from the night they met. Though, that night it was unwanted on her side. But tonight, she wanted it. And she wanted it bad.

The girl pulled away and gazed down through heavy lids at her scarred beautiful lover. The look he returned was brimming with excitement and desire; she wouldn't make him wait any longer. Michael was eager to be inside her. He craved more of her warmth. Her tight, wet warmth. This was unbearable. He was growing impatient. He pushed her off and onto her back, quickly positioning himself over her, taking control.

He courteously waited for her to give him the signal to continue. She nodded and he realigned their centers and pushed hard against her.

She flinched as he entered, burying himself deep inside her slick opening. She didn't feel it, the intense pain that she expected. Slowly, he drew out and pushed in again. Even the discomfort of him stretching her to accommodate his size so suddenly was soon mixed with pleasure as he took another smooth, deliberate pass.

His strokes were tame, considerate. She felt so good. She was so tight and wet, so hot. He needed more. More movement. But she made little noises. Little grunts. Her face, her beautiful face. His girl's face was twisted in a strange way. Was it pain? He had to control himself.

This wasn't so bad. Actually, it was good and getting better. She found herself relaxing as he continued. The more she relaxed, the easier his gliding became. That wonted knotting crept back into her stomach; blush filled her skin making her heat up even more. Her grunts of displeasure morphed into sighs and moans of satisfaction as he hit his mark perfectly. But those slow, smooth strokes were becoming tired. She wanted, no, _needed _more. She clenched around him, drawing a deep rumble from his chest.

She uttered his name again and again. She wanted him to go faster. He readily obliged. His thrusts quickened into an unsteady pounding, making the bed creak in protest. His name fell from her mouth over and over again. It drove him mad, his head was spinning. He steadied himself on his elbows and groaned into her neck. He was close to that moment of relief.

Krystal cried out for more, her nails digging into his shoulders, arms and back, anything she could grab onto. The knot in her stomach morphed into a powerful orgasm, much stronger than her first. She couldn't breathe. Her throat tightened as she quaked in ecstasy, clenching madly around his member, working him into a frenzy.

He slowed for more powerful thrusts, letting out monstrous groans with each one. Their cores melded as he achieved what he had worked relentlessly for. Michael bucked his hips as he spilled everything in him deep inside of her until, finally, that weakness overcame him.

He relaxed on top of her briefly before they turned onto their sides, their breathing labored. Michael noticed a small amount of blood staining her thighs and on his member. He touched it then brought his hand to her hip to rub it apologetically.

"It's okay." She breathed and smiled reassuringly. "It doesn't hurt."

He was glad. He was going to do this again with her and the next time he didn't want it to be painful. He liked the feeling of being so close to her. His eyes were growing heavy once more. He pulled her closer to him before he drifted off. For once Michael had fallen asleep before her.

Krystal snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. She sighed, exhausted and satisfied and planted delicate kisses on his chest. She traced the scars on his abdomen and kissed those as well before following him into deep sleep.

**Originally this was finished a few days ago, but perfectionist me, I had to proofread and etc. So, how was it? Never written sex before so I very curious :3. As of now, there are TWO chapters left…I know what will be the ending of chapter 16, the problem is figuring out what comes before it lol. The final chapter should not take long as its been in my mind since I started writing this story. Lemme know how I did! *hands out more Michael plushies* :DD**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Um…hm…Not much to say for this chapter haha. Short chapter leading up to the final chapter, which may take awhile, I can't believe I'm actually getting to the end of the story. I thought I'd never finish. Heh. I don't know how long it will take for me to write the final chapter, but I believe it will ****definitely**** be worth the wait. It has evolved over the time I've been writing the story, but the final lines will stay the same, as the way I intended it when I first got the idea for this crazy awesome fic! If I do say so myself XD. Here's chapter 16! :D**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own anything except my OC.**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks…_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

**Notes from a Killer**

Krystal awoke the next morning to the soft touch of Michael stroking her hair in his sleep. She silently laughed, never knowing how he managed to do so.

"Good morning, Michael," She whispered in his ear.

Michael turned the other way, grunting sleepily. "Michael…get up! You sleepyhead!" Another grunt.

"Michael…don't make me…" Her voice turned sultry as she kissed his forehead, down to his temples, his cheeks, chin and everywhere else on his face, except his lips. Quite a tease she was being and Michael wasn't having that. He grabbed her and placed his lips on hers. She smiled against his lips and though she didn't want to, broke the kiss.

**Good morning**

"Oh, it'd better be after last night, hehe."

**Yeah…I'm still tired.**

She shrugged, "Suck it up…there'll be more to come! And don't tell me you didn't like it."

**I didn't say that…it was…very…exciting. **

"It better have been!" She grinned slyly.

**Last night…I meant to tell you this…but I fell asleep before I had a chance…well actually I meant to say it as soon as I got home…but ah…seeing as things happened as they did, I didn't get to. **

"Michael..? What are you trying to say?"

**Krystal…I love you. **

"Uh…wai-wha?" Krystal's mind was spinning, her thoughts were jumbled.

**I said I love you.**

"…"

**What?**

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! MICHAEL MYERS LOVES ME! AHH!" She ran around screaming, pumping her fists and dancing about. Her heart was racing in excitement while she did the running man.

Michael quirked his eyebrow in amusement watching the sight.

She stopped suddenly, remembering something important. "OH! Michael…I also have something to tell you…"

What is it?

"Well…one day in the hospital…someone came to visit me…besides you, of course. It was this woman…she said she knew me from college…but she looked too old to have been in my classes…she kept trying tell me that I need to stay away from you…and that your dangerous. That…that you'll hurt me. Hm…" She smiled, "It's when I realized I love you…she…in some freaky way helped me to see that…"

Michael heard nothing after him being dangerous. His hands clenched and released over and over. His muscles tensed and his brain was urging him to search. Krystal noticed and sat on the bed next to him. Her hand was placed on his shoulder comfortingly. "Michael?"

A note was tossed urgently to her side. The brunette was barely able to read the chicken scratch that had been violently written.

**The woman who came to see you was Laurie…she's trying to push you away from me. She's trying to tear us apart…so you will join her in defeating me even though she knows it's futile. She's doing anything and everything she can. With tomorrow being Halloween…I have a feeling she'll be coming to find me. And I must find her. Will you help me? **

"Michael…I-I don't know…I wouldn't know where to start looking…I won't attack her for you, you know that right?"

**Yes…I know…I'm aware of that…I wish you would though. As much as I want you to join me in my killing sprees…once I kill Laurie…I don't want you to become like me and unable to stop…**

Elsewhere in Haddonfield

Laurie Strode slouched in her chair, carefully inserting bullets into the chamber of the rifle she held. Her hair was tousled and unruly. Her eyes were shrouded in dark circles around them and numerous bags underneath them. Evidence of plenty sleepless nights. Laurie glanced at the calendar upon the wall. She needn't look at it...though she did anyway. She was aware of the date and tomorrow's date as well.

October 30th. Tomorrow would be Halloween. Laurie knew that Michael would without a doubt come searching to kill her. He did this anyway…but on Halloween, his endurance and tenacity would not falter. It would increase tenfold. She was certain he would come for her. But she was also certain she would win this battle.

Back at the Myers' Home

"Michael…once you do finally kill her…I'll do everything I can to help you to stop your cycle of raged murdering…I want to help you…and I just want to clear this up…I'm not in love with you because every good girl dreams of changing the bad boy and all that junk. I truly want to help you and I truly do love you."

**That was odd…but thank you. I hope that we can cease my ways. I'm tired of this…I've been under the curse for 25 years…25 YEARS! That's the entirety of my life…I want to be free of this…I want to be free of The Curse of Thorn...I don't want to be controlled anymore.**

Krystal laid her hand over Michael's, "I know you don't Michael…we're going to end this."

**I need you to find her for me. And bring her to me…**

**Yep yep! Short chapter? Maybe. Is it ending? YES! *SOB* TT_TT! GAWDDD, I as I was writing the last few sentences of this chapter I'm thinking to myself…HOLY FLYING MICHAEL MYERS PLUSHIES, IT'S ENDING! TT_TT My eyes started to water :[[[ So, if you hadn't guessed it, or paid attention to my most recent author's notes…the next chapter will be **_**the**_** final chapter ;[ As I said earlier in the chapter, it may take me awhile to write, as one part of my mind is like 'Don't want to finish it, it's too much fun to write!' but the other part is like 'Finish it! Finish it! Then we can write awesome-o AVP fics yay!' Meh. I was going to post this last night also, but my computer lost it's internet connection. DAMN YOU! OK! _So as I was waiting for my internet connection to come back, I totally started writing the next chapter! I have 800 words in already after an hour *whew*! The last chapter might be up sooner than I thought lol. _**

**Til we meet again on the final chapter TT_TT *passes out Michael plushies that we can all cry into***

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	17. The End

***SOBBING ALREADY* It's finally here! The final chapter! This story has been a journey. Truly it has. Has anyone seen my writing style change slightly since the first chapter…or is that just me? XD Now don't go beggin for a sequel already because I ain't gonna make one! NYAH! *sticks tongue out* Don't ask why and don't go skipping to the end of the chapter, you sneakies! You will find out why I won't and…well…can't make a sequel at the end! ****Also, you don't have to, but songs I recommend readers to listen to during this chapter are 'Scream' by Avenged Sevenfold and 'I Won't See You Tonight Part 1' also by Avenged Sevenfold. …I'm not entirely sure if they are relevant to the chapter…but I LIKES THEM SO NYAH! ****Michael is a tad bit OOC towards the end of the chapter…I will make thanks to all of those who kept me sane and reviewed the story at the end! Here's the final chapter, chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own anything except my OC. I don't own McDonald's or their Egg McMuffins. I don't own a brief mentioning of Dr. Loomis! WHO SUCKS! XD YAY FOR MICHAEL! ...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! D:**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks…_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

**Notes from a Killer**

"Michael I really wouldn't know where to look…plus if she's looking to kill you she'll probably want to kill you on Halloween…when she knows most of the police are about. She wants as much help as she can get. There's no point in me looking for her now. At least not yet."

**You should probably sleep some more then…you will need it in a few hours. **

"Wha-? Few hours? What do you mean Michael?"

**In mere hours it will be Halloween. We were…at it…for quite some time, you know.**

Krystal blushed, "Oh…really? Heh. Well I guess you can go the distance, huh?" Michael smirked and nodded. "…hm. That must be why I'm so sore…Oh n-" Krystal got up and ran to the bathroom.

Michael heard noises of vomiting and wanted to see what was wrong but was afraid to disturb. Michael had eavesdropped on what sometimes happened after intercourse was made in the morning…he hoped it wasn't true. Could he handle that kind of pressure...?

Krystal's POV

_FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK! SHIT! Ugh….this cannot be happening…I cannot be p-p-preg…nant…Oh god…how will Michael react…I need a preg-nan…cy…test ASAP! Mmm….well it could also have been that spoiled milk….but…I really don't think so…CRAP! What if he finds out…how is he going to react…! We-hey…wait a minute…I can't be having this when it isn't the morning yet…only one way to find out…_

"Michael…?"

Michael rose from the bed and stepped closer to the bathroom. I heard his approach, "Michael…can you tell me what time it is…?"

Michael's footsteps lead upstairs to the attic, and a moment later returned, with a note that slipped under the door.

**3:26 AM**

"FUCK ME!" I wailed after reading the note. My voice lowered to a whisper, "I cannot be…p-pre-pregnant…" The word finally trembled out of my lips in fear and shock. Michael stood still outside the door, even though to a whisper, he was still able to hear the words that had been spoken.

I rose to my feet and my head out of the bathroom to see Michael striding down the stairs while placing his mask over his face.

"M-Michael…?" I called to him, but he did not stop or lose his rhythm in step. My eyes dropped to the floor in sorrow as his form disappeared into the night.

_Great…I probably scared him away…HA. Me. I scared away _the_ Michael Myers. I guess it's time to throw out that milk…_

I trudged down the stairs to the kitchen where I wrenched open the fridge, to find the incriminating milk. I searched for the expiration date, which I found to be well past expired.

_Expiration Date: October 19__th__. …No wonder I got sick. YUCK. Wait…October 19__th__…that's…that's Michael's birthday isn't it? I remember reading that book by Dr. Loomis…that loon. It gave a full biography about his early life and in the asylum…before he broke out when he was 21. Michael was born on October 19__th,__ 1957 and…slightly 'raised' in Haddonfield. At age six, he murdered his family and was sent to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. I wonder why Michael never told me…Maybe he, himself had forgotten when his own birthday was…after not celebrating for so long…who could blame him. I should do something for him…get him a cake or something…and possibly a preggers test…oy. Can't wait for that. _

(A/N: Just a quick one, since Michael was born in 1957; and I mentioned back in the beginning chapters that Michael was 31, the year is 1988. As I was writing this note, I realized that it is off track with the movie timeline since in the beginning of Halloween 4 he has been in a coma for 10 years…SHIT AND CRACKERS! Lol. So…just kind of go along with it lol, too late to change it now. …Oops. This was supposed to be a quick one haha. XD)

I internally groaned as I threw out the milk and walked back upstairs for a needed bath. Two hours later I re-emerged from the bathroom, clean and makeup fresh. Michael still wasn't home. Haddonfield Grocery didn't open until 7 AM... "I guess I'll eat and then walk over to the store…" Probably be the first customer of the day. I was about to grab a bowl from the cupboard for cereal…but I realized I threw out the last of the milk.

"I guess I'm having McDonald's for breakfast…" I slipped on my shoes and reached for my purse, slinging it over my shoulder and stepping through the back door. I walked along the sidewalk path, trying to not accumulate any commotion from any early risers that might be up at the hour. I did not want to attract news reporters. I'm sure they're up and about, waiting to hear anything about Michael killing someone…and on top of that, they know who I am...

I remember when Laurie came to see me…she left the newspaper with the article about me and Michael in it. A clear picture of Michael tugging me along as we climbed to the mountains was shown. There was a grin on my face and though he wasn't facing the camera, Michael's body language showed he was comfortable and at ease. Just how a real couple should act. If your boyfriend wasn't a psychopathic killer.

After a brief ten minutes of walking I approached said restaurant and entered the establishment. I stepped up to the counter and ordered an orange juice and an Egg McMuffin with bacon and cheese with a side of hash-browns. Mmmm…my favorite. Soon, my order was ready and I took a seat near the window. As I munched away at my meal, I may have looked calm, cool, and collect on the outside, but on the inside I was frantic. My mind was racing. I don't know if I can handle being a mother…

I soon finished eating and the sun was rising. By the time I arrived at Haddonfield Grocery it would be opening time. I threw my trash away and exited the restaurant, making my way to the grocery store. After walking some more, I reached the store and made my way to the bakery. I got a small cake fit for the two of us, a plain cake covered in vanilla icing with chocolate filling. I hoped Michael would like it. I went to the aisle that sold sexual intercourse products and found a pregnancy test kit. I purchased both items and quickly strode home, anxious to see the results.

I entered the Myers' home from the back door and placed the cake in the fridge. I practically raced up the stairs to the bathroom. I shut the door and readied myself on the toilet. I un-wrapped the package and nervously waited to do my business and find the result.

Hours later around 5 PM, Michael returned home, to rest himself for Laurie I presumed. He found me upstairs still in the bathroom, laying my face across the toilet. He passed through the doorway and hunched down next to me as I hurled once more. He rubbed my back comfortingly and passed me a note.

Normal POV

Krystal took the note from Michael's hand and read it.

**Are you alright?**

Krystal smiled at his concern, "Um…sorta kinda?"

**What does that mean? What's wrong? **

"Michael…I don't really know how to bring this up…I don't want you to freak out or anything…I may sort of…kind of…could be…um…pregnant?"

Michael said nothing, still hunched over on his calves. His eyes hidden behind the mask were emotionless. "Well...ahem…I'm not entirely sure…I mean I took a test…but they tend to be wrong a lot…plus I had some rotten milk yesterday so it could be that…that's why we could be confusing morning sickness with my stomach being upset…I don't want to scare you Michael…I just thought I'd let you know…please don't be mad with me…"

…**I'm not mad…I'm…surprised. I didn't think I was able to impregnate anyone after all that I've been through. Although…I think that if you truly are…pregnant…I think it will make you upset…because to be honest…I don't think I would want to take care of the child…children are irritating enough, and I don't want to think of having my own little headache. But I do not wish to leave your side…and I know that if I asked you to get an abortion, you would beg me to let you have the child.**

Krystal's eyes began to water and tears soon fell down her cheeks.

**I really hope you aren't…because then the child is a part of my family…**

Krystal sobbed some more realizing his point, "T-then…you have to kill the baby too…but what about me? Am I technically family if I'm the mother?"

Krystal heard Michael exhale sharply before writing another note.

…**I don't know…I hope not or I will have to kill you…**

"I…I understand Michael…but then I suppose we will have to give the baby up for adoption…"

**Yes. **

Krystal wiped away her tears and regained her composure. "Well…then...I also um…I bought you a cake, Michael…"

**A cake? Why?**

"For your birthday…it was on the 19th…we never celebrated…so I thought we would today." She stood up from the toilet and groggily made her way down the stairs to the kitchen and producing said cake. Michael stepped closer to see the confection she had revealed. It was in a plastic container, circular and multicolored. It had white frosting and he could tell from the little spots that were missed, it was chocolate on the inside. There were a few strawberries decorated on top. But the cherry on top was that Krystal had gotten it personalized for him. Written in fancy cursive made of white icing, the cake read, 'Happy Birthday Michael, I love you!'

Krystal held the cake out to him grinning cheek to cheek. Michael stood there, not knowing what to say. He was in disbelief. In a good way.

**I can't believe you remembered my birthday…I had no idea you knew when it was…**

Still grinning she placed the cake on the table, "Well…the only real reason I know of your birthday is because I read that filth by Dr. Loomis…he wrote a book about you, Michael. Horrid, it was really. I know what he published isn't the true you…but I'm glad that I'm the only one who knows. No one else will know what a good man you really are behind the mask." She blushed under his gaze. Michael smiled; a rarity it was, underneath his mask.

**Thank you for remembering…I didn't think anyone would notice or care about that.**

She giggled, "You're welcome! Don't you want to eat some?"

Michael's head bobbed and he opened the box while Krystal grabbed a few plates. She was going to grab a knife but she assumed Michael would just use his own, so she only got forks. Michael began to cut a few pieces of the cake out for the two of them. He placed them on the plates and Krystal handed him a fork. She sat in a chair that Michael had bought, that was previously unmentioned (A/N: …heh. My bad. So along the time Krystal had been there, pretend I totally pointed out that Michael purchased a few furniture items XD). Michael took a seat beside to her. She almost had a heart attack at Michael's next action. He willingly and without a question, removed his mask, and began munching on his slice of cake. Krystal's mouth dropped in amazement, as he usually protested before taking off his mask.

Michael stopped eating and looked at her questioningly, since he was staring at him with a face like this O_O. Krystal rearranged her facial expression to normal but it quickly averted to amusement when she noticed his face. Michael had cake all over him and he was staring at her with a mouthful of cake. Krystal burst out into laughter at the sight of Michael's face.

Michael thought she was laughing at his horrid face and he quickly put the mask back on. Krystal stopped her giggles noticing this. "Michael…I wasn't laughing at that…have you looked at your face? You have cake all over it silly!" Michael's worries dispersed and he once again removed his mask.

Krystal moved her chair closer to Michael, "Besides, I wouldn't laugh at such a handsome face!" She took a bite of her slice and purposefully got icing on her lips. She brought her face closer to Michael's and brushed her lips against his, transferring the frosting to Michael. She licked his lips eating the frosting. She smiled sexily and a shiver went up Michael's spine.

(A/N: I recommend you begin listening to 'I Won't See You Tonight Part 1' about now :D)

Michael was about to lean forward and capture another kiss with her but his hand began to shake. His face turned to a frown and the mood instantly changed. "You have to go find her…don't you…" Her face saddened as Michael nodded. The Shape rose from his chair, planted a kiss on her forehead, her nose and her lips, cupping her face in his right hand. Krystal nuzzled her face into his palm. He grabbed his knife in the other hand and turned, his right hand slowly leaving her soft skin. Michael slipped on his mask and exited through the front door. Krystal immediately heard screams from outside.

With Michael

Michael stalked about Haddonfield searching as fast as he could to get back to Krystal. He had to find Laurie. _Tonight._ He had to end this. _Tonight._ He wanted to be free. _Tonight. _Michael went by her old home where he had found her for the first time, many years ago. The house was empty. Abandoned. He continued to search, whilst thinking of Krystal. He hoped she would be okay.

Back at the Myer's Residence (A/N: I should have mentioned, if you are listening to the songs, open up two browsers, put 'I Won't See You Tonight Part 1' on pause and now begin listening to 'Scream' :D)

Krystal sat in the chair she had been in for the past hour, thinking of Michael. She sadly chomped on another slice of cake. She wondered how long it would take Michael to find Laurie…if he found her at all. But she had faith in Michael…knowing he was persistent and intelligent. For peats sake he knew how to drive a vehicle without even getting a lesson.

A voice behind her startled Krystal, "Hello again, Krystal." The young brunette turned around in her chair to face Laurie.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Krystal asked icily.

Laurie smiled, "Oh nothing…just came to witness the death of my sadistic brother and his _lover_." She emphasized 'lover', chuckling sardonically.

Krystal's eyes narrowed angrily, "At least I have a lover."

"Yeah, a psycho. Actually I have to ask; how is my dear brother in bed? Did he use whips and chains? Or did he get off on bringing his knife into the action?" Laurie retorted sarcastically.

"You wish. Michael was very traditional and brought me to an orgasm quite a few times, for your information. And just so you know, I might be pregnant."

Laurie's eyes just about bulged out of her head. "Well, that's all we need, more demon spawn running around Haddonfield."

"You could always run. Of course Michael will find you anyway."

"All I have to do is kill the carrier. Then Michael will be left alone once again with no one to care or protect him." Laurie's hand came from behind her back and unveiled a Molotov cocktail and a lighter. She lit the cocktail mixture and threw it onto the stove. The appliance immediately blew up in fire and smoke began to billow out from it. The fire was slowly spreading about the kitchen.

"It's time to die, Ms. Brown. I won't have Michael spreading his evil seed around. Have a nice Halloween." Laurie turned to run out of the home.

"NO!" Krystal pounced on Laurie's back, tackling her to the floor.

Somewhere nearby, Michael looked up into the sky. The horizon was forming shades of pinks and purples, like normal. But wait, what was that? Smoke? It was quickly rising into the sky. Michael knew the streets of Haddonfield well and was aware that it was around Lampkin Lane.

Krystal.

Michael picked up his pace, before finally giving in and beginning a fast jog back to his home. His heart raced, wondering if it was a sign that she had produced that she was in danger, or if someone had started the fire.

Within the burning Myers' residence Krystal and Laurie continued their brawl. Krystal had been sitting on Laurie's chest, throwing a few good punches to her face. Laurie had also gotten away with kicking her legs up in the air against Krystal's back, bruising a few ribs. The fire had spread to just about every fixture in the kitchen, although the females hadn't noticed. Suddenly, the flaming back door slammed open, and Michael's body stepped inside, staring at the horror in front of him. Krystal was about to throw another punch, but paused to look at the distraction. Her eyes lit up, seeing who it was.

"Michael!" She stepped up off of Laurie, not before whacking her foot into the older woman's face.

Krystal approached Michael and embraced him in a hug that was eagerly returned. Michael quickly examined Krystal and her wounds, she was mostly okay but this was his fight now. Michael scooted Krystal behind him, making a protective wall with his body. His obsidian eyes searched for Laurie, but she had disappeared. He tugged on Krystal's hand, keeping her at close range. They started the walk upstairs to the second floor, as the first was burning everywhere. The odd couple reached the top of the stairs and Michael entered his bedroom. Krystal followed cautiously.

All of a sudden her hair was violently yanked back and Krystal let out a yell as she fell to the floor. Laurie stepped out of the shadows, her hands held a few brunette strands that she tauntingly sprinkled over Krystal's face. Laurie stepped on Krystal's stomach, breaking numerous bones. She cried out in agony and for Michael. The Shape appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, his sights on Krystal wanting to tend to her ever so badly. Laurie slammed her body into Michael's and he rammed into the bed-frame. He soon recovered with Laurie advancing toward him. Michael's hands shot out, grabbing Laurie by the neck, strangling her. She struggled in his grasp, scratching at his scarred hands to no avail. Laurie felt her oxygen depleting and her vision blurring.

Laurie reached into her jacket pocket and held it, waiting for the right time. Michael saw the glint of black metal. A gun. He smirked in his mask. How foolish she was…she knew guns had little to no effect on him, only scars. Michael tightened his grip on her waiting for the end of her life.

Michael heard three shots fire out, feeling the impact of two of them. She'd missed on the last bullet, even at that close range…no…it's impossible to miss that close to your target, and he wasn't distracting her aim of the gun. It dawned on Michael. She hadn't meant the last one to hit him…she meant it for Krystal!

(A/N: For the musical readers, put 'Scream' on pause and finish listening to it later, or close the browser, and begin 'I Won't See You Tonight Part 1' again.)

Michael dropped Laurie to the floor and hurried to Krystal's side. Laurie slowly regained her strength and breath, standing up. She limped to the top of the stairs, stopping to watch Michael pick Krystal up in his arms. She grinned at her handiwork…there would be no demon spawn running around. She would be a heroine. She quickly ran down the stairs, escaping out of the blazing house.

Michael cradled Krystal in his arms, ignoring the flames growing around them. Her eyes were closed, but her chest still rising, signs of life. Michael removed his mask, placing his lips on hers with a gentle kiss. Krystal's eyes struggled to open, and she groaned in pain.

"M-Michael…"

**I'm so sorry…this is entirely my fault! I should have told you to run instead of keeping you by my side. I don't know how in the hell I thought you'd be safer here than away from the fight. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be like this…**

Krystal placed a weak hand upon her lover's, "Michael…no…I-I'm fine…I'll live…I'm strong…"

**No you're not! Krystal…my love…you are dying…it's my fault…this was easily preventable. I have to take you to the hospital…before I lose you. **

Michael felt a tear escape from his eye and Krystal wiped it away. Michael placed his mask upon his face again. Michael hugged Krystal to his body, picking her up gently, walking to the hospital. Michael did not care that his house was ablaze as he stepped out. Michael ran as fast as he could while holding the woman he loved in his arms. The Shape approached the hospital and instead of pausing to remove his mask like before, he trudged right through the front doors, causing people to shriek at the sight of him. Krystal had passed out by the time he got there, stepping up to the desk.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT I'M GONE!" The receptionist screamed, leaving her post. Michael blocked her exit and put his hand up, motioning for her to stop. He thrust Krystal's unconscious body at the woman. He pulled out a note and began to write, while trying to not drop Krystal.

**Please…help her…**

Wait what? Did Michael Myers just ask her to help this girl? She was about to turn, but her job duty said to help any patient and those who brought them in. The woman inched closer, unsure if Michael would attack or not. She came within a few feet of Michael and recognized Krystal.

She gasped, "I know her…that's Krystal Brown, and she's the one from the paper who had been seen with you…" Michael nodded silently writing another note.

**Please care for her…she's dying…**

The woman was in shock, "Do you care for her? You two have been spotted together quite a lot…"

**Yes. I do…very much so…I love her. I don't want to lose her…I've…never loved before.**

The receptionist smiled heartwarmingly, so Michael Myers did have a heart…and this young woman helped him. Being a hopeless romantic, a tear slipped from her eye, "Yes, yes of course, I will get a doctor to operate on her immediately…by the way, she's been here before…a few months ago to be exact, in quite a similar condition…was that you who brought her in?"

**Yes…I had hurt her unintentionally. Please keep this between us. I do not want anyone to know what I was doing here. When she is out of surgery, I will be waiting out behind the building. Come find me. **

"Absolutely. This is our little secret."

Michael hugged the girl's form tightly and placed his masked lips upon her forehead before placing her on a cart the woman had brought. Michael gave the receptionist the most grateful look he could muster at the moment and left the building, heading for where he would anxiously wait.

Hours had passed while Michael impatiently paced around a stump. In his haste to get Krystal to the hospital, he had forgotten all about his duty to the Curse of Thorn. He had ignored Laurie, the lone member he had to kill to be free, and he let her go. All for love. His eyes clenched tightly unsure if his choice had been the right one. Of course, when Krystal was well again, he could continue his search…so he hadn't been at fault.

"Psst! Mr. Myers!" The receptionist called out to him in a whisper, breaking his troubling thoughts. Michael looked at the woman expectantly, waiting for her response.

"After three hours of surgery, Krystal suffered from many broken ribs on her chest and back, a torn hairline that wasn't fatal, but caused some damage to her brain. She had a concussion, due to her unconsciousness when you brought her in. And of course the most fatal was the gunshot to her stomach. The bullet pierced many of her major organs, before lodging itself in her spine. I-um…I'm sorry to tell you this but…Krystal didn't survive the surgery…"

Michael's heart sank, all hope left his mind. He fell to his knees in agony. He felt like his dead black heart was ripped from his chest. Michael grasped his knife with so much anger he'd never before. It took all of his might to not strangle the woman standing in front of him. No…he couldn't, after all she'd done for him. The handle bent in his iron grip and he threw it into the ground, dirt covering the entire metal part. Maybe…he could see her…just one last time…

**Is it possible that I could see her?**

The receptionist shook her head, "No, I'm terribly sorry but she's already been taken to the morgue."

Michael's POV

_FUCK! You have to be god damn kidding me! Fucking fantastic I have to break in to the morgue._

**Thank you.**

I left the woman alone in the darkness and found my way to the back entrance to the morgue. The door was unlocked, not a surprise. I slipped inside trying to see where they kept the recently passed away. It was behind a locked door this time; I peeked inside the little window and saw a doctor and his assistant standing over Krystal's lifeless body. My heart ached in pain. The doctors were talking and I listened intently.

Normal POV

An elderly man with a salt and pepper hairstyle and scruffy mustache spoke to his young assistant while she took notes. While she had been working here for a year, the sight of dead bodies still creeped her out. She moved a loose strand of her auburn hair back into place as her boss took notes of her body.

"Numerous rib cage bones broken, a partly ripped hairline, damage to the brain from a concussion, and a gunshot wound to the stomach. Not close range." He took Krystal's fingerprints and placed them into the scanner, revealing her identity. "Hmm…Krystal Brown. Hey, wasn't she the girl spotted with that freak Myers?"

His assistant gave a tiny grin, "Yes, I think so. Perhaps he finally killed her."

Behind the door, Michael clenched his fists in anger. He would never intentionally hurt Krystal! He watched as the doctor lifted up the bottom half of the tarp, exposing Krystal's lower half. He pulled out some sort of device, and entered it into her nether regions, and also took a sample of her fluids. Michael was furious! They were touching his Krystal there!

The doctor pulled out the device and looked at the reading and the sample results, "…hmm…well now this can't possibly be correct…"

"What is it doctor?"

The old man cleaned off his glasses, attempting to see if that was the problem. "Wha-this stupid Sexual Assault Examination kit is saying that she's not a virgin…and the sample I took is telling me that there's traces of semen."

"And? Who is the donor?"

"Michael Myers…"

"…di-did you just say Michael Myers? As in the killer? The one she'd been spotted with? That can't be right!"

The doctor slumped into his chair, "There's something else also…actually, it's a good thing she's dead…don't want more Michael's running around Haddonfield do we?"

The nurse stopped, "Sir? What are you saying?"

The man stared at his assistant as if it were obvious, "Why, the girl was pregnant!"

Michael's obsidian eyes widened in shock, as his and Krystal's suspicions were true. She _was_ pregnant.

"Well, that's about all the documenting we can do today, let's wrap it up." The doctor placed the tarp back over Krystal's body and exited the room with his assistant in tow. As soon as they had left, Michael emerged from the shadows and entered the room, approaching Krystal's body. He slowly lifted the tarp back to reveal her pale face.

Michael closed his eyes in sorrow, still not believing she was gone. The few months with her had been the best of his life. Most likely the best he would _ever_ have. He lifted his hand to her cheek. Her skin was cold. Already very cold for being lifeless for a short time. He wished she had been conscious before they took her away to surgery so he could look into her beautiful brown eyes just once more. Michael pondered what could have happened if she had the baby. Would he be able to keep himself from killing it? Or her? It could have been another enjoyable, or as much enjoyment that Michael could endure, nine months with his Krystal.

Michael sighed sadly, knowing he couldn't stay. He lifted up the bottom of his mask and placed a kiss on her unmoving lips. If only they had had one more kiss…Michael fixed his mask and took one last gaze at the woman he had come to love. He grabbed her cold hand and held it tightly, then walked away in sorrow.

Michael left the room and made his way back home. He desperately needed to slice someone open. Along the way, Michael killed six innocents for no reason. Michael came across a young mother and her new born baby girl. A young man approached the two and joined them happily continuing on their Halloween fun. The baby girl was dressed as a bumblebee. Michael admitted that he thought she was cute for a baby. A vision came to mind of him and Krystal in his home, standing over a cradle.

The Shape knew Krystal wouldn't want him to murder them. He let them get away, but the rest of the town would suffer. Pure hatred for the people of Haddonfield. He would kill out of pure hate till Laurie was _**DEAD.**_ Michael would have his vengeance on this pathetic town if it took him forever.

Michael soon found his home, much to his surprise; it hadn't burned down from the fire. The wood framing was damp though, telling him that the foolish fire department doused the flames. He entered through the front door, glancing at the damage. He grimaced, all of the new furniture Krystal had begged him to 'buy' had been ruined, looking much like the way the house did before she had come into his life.

Michael stepped up to the second floor to see the destruction there. The bathroom was demolished, no fixtures left behind. He came to his bedroom, staring at the tiny bed that was directly in front of him. He sat on it, reminiscing of when they'd made love. He wished they could've done the deed again…he liked it very much. Michael sighed; there was no trace of Krystal even being here. He only had memories to remember her by.

Michael saw a glint of metal that hadn't been there before. He walked up to it, examining the item. It was a safe. He'd never bought any safe. Did he? Krystal must have purchased it…he wondered what was inside. There was a key code…damnit! He needed to think like Krystal. What would she have made the code? Michael looked closer at the safe noticing writing on it.

_Notes Michael Wrote Me_

She'd kept his notes! Michael's black heart jumped not knowing his notes meant so much to her. Michael took a leap of faith and entered the code 10-31 into the keypad. The safe clinked and opened revealing a massive pile of his sticky notes. Michael sat down, taking out the notes and began to read his notes as memories came back to him. He read them all. Those notes from a killer.

**My dear readers, it has ended! Okay so who's crying? When I was writing the part where Krystal was dying, I started to cry! I suppose it shows how much I'm into my story lol. So, I think now all of you see why I simply cannot write a sequel. It tears at my mind, but I can't. This was the ending I had in my mind when I began this story, starting with chapter one. This chapter is THE longest chapter in the story, and the longest chapter I've EVER written! I was thinking of splitting this into two chapters because it's so damn long, 16 pages on Microsoft Word plus the two that was full of reviewers' names and 6,000+ words XD But then I was thinking, ehhhh they've been waiting SOOOOOO long, so I made it one giant chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed, and don't hate me for killing off Krystal. *hides from sharp objects* I hope you all come back and read the story again in the future! :] I also hope I introduced you to a band you haven't listened to before! :DD Avenged Sevenfold! \M/ ****lol. :DD**

**Now I would like to thank lovely, lovely people!**

**For keeping me sane and writing back and forth PMs and or put in their two cents on things that I wasn't sure about, I'd like to thank…**

_Madam Mayhem_

_Michaelmyersfangirl_

_SweetWriter714_

_thatvampchick_

_Deathra-horrorlover_

**Now I would like to thank those who reviewed on almost every chapter :D**

_Michaelmyersfangirl_

_thatvampchick_

_8yume_

**And finally, ****everyone**** who reviewed my story!**

_Yetipie skymaggot_

_Phantom's Ange ourant d' ocean_

_M1chaelMyers21 Michaelmyersfangirl_

_Queen of Writing Ajestice_

_lyra heart xxBBsxBabexx_

_SAM WINCHESTER'S DEMON GIRL Dollface87_

_Jessie-Girl-September _

_thatvampchick Yew Wand_

_Girlkitsune The Phantom Authoress_

_ToxicCherry420 jcogginsa_

_FallenHeroes Ima_

_8yume lily1121_

_DroppingThisSiteToo Mistress of Dawn_

_Geeke the Freak the-zombie-cat_

_Deathra-horrorlover BrocktreeJustLeft_

_Avari-at-heart ReinWroteIt_

_Hikari no Yue PockyisLife _

_Yume Hamanaka RED Scout_

_Ry171819 Vermilion69_

_Kate E. Hillard ofalan96_

_fadingstar05 TheManiacHellcat_

_XGHOST69 XDeadlyImperfectionX_

_BriTin1729 Cookies-11_

_Vicious Dice _

_XxxLoveless-NinjaXxX skater rootbeer taco soda_

_CrackedTheCrayon Lonely Scarecrow_

_Horror-Scene-Kid garciamaster_

_Mayirella wild-sunshine_

_ShortFogHornXD Kira Krueger_

_kurounue13 dark soul 1313_

_Kimiko Bella Krueger-Voorhees MeSapoet_

_Vickser thedeathchandelier _

_ChristinaDeath666 Mikana flamebreeder_

_Superman K . ._

_Laurenthalas Raine44354_

_Anonymous Echo Dance Alice Dance_

_Moon Surfer Ashkie Sage_

_ShortLILPunk phoenixflameangel_

_Akatsukigirl21 FKruegerGirl_

_Dark Deciever xDemolitionxLoverx_

_PyroRoxas Cafana989_

_JTHM95 miggzzz_

_Cruciatus Maximus zombiegoth_

_ShadowTeenGirl horrorfreak101_

_Kohai93 DarkXAngelXWolf_

_ThePhantom866 Joker with the Green Scarf_

_Nadz Libinski xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo Luna of the Night Eclipse_

**WOOOOOOO was that a long list. My eyes hurt from the strain of trying to read and write them all down lol. I cannot express my love and joy of how many people like this story! I all invite you all to read this again! Please review once more my loyal readers, for it is finally over. Until we meet again! *hands out Michael plushies for the last time***

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	18. Important! Read!

Hey everyone! No, sadly, it's not a new chapter, but I have a poll on my profile that I need you all to vote on!

xXxMudvayneGirlxXx


	19. Surprise!

**It has also come to my attention that many readers didn't like the way I had ended **_**Notes from a Killer**_**, and to be honest, I wasn't happy about killing off Krystal either. But! To please everyone, myself included, I have decided to make an alternate ending to **_**Notes from a Killer. **_**No, this ending will not be 6,000 words long LOL. I will try to make it at least 1,500 though. Sorry for the unbelievably long wait…College and called me away…DAMN YOUUU! But if you feel like it go ahead and throw random sharp objects. I deserve it. It will start off where Michael had given Krystal to the nurse. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own anything except my OC. I don't own anything D:**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks…_

**The notes that Michael writes**

Notes from a Killer (The Alternate Ending)

Michael's POV

"Absolutely. This is our little secret."

I watched the receptionist walk away, leaving me to my never-ending thoughts. I paced anxiously around the stump for what seemed like hours, thinking of nothing but Krystal.

Was she okay?

Would she hate him for letting this happen? _Again._

Most importantly.

Would she survive?

Where was that damn nurse?

As if on cue, the nurse appeared, cautiously approaching me. "Mr. Myers?"

My head jerked in her direction, waiting for her response.

"After three hours of extensive surgery, Krystal suffered from many broken ribs on her chest and back, a torn hairline that wasn't fatal, but caused some damage to her brain. She had a concussion, due to her unconsciousness when you brought her in. And of course the most fatal was the gunshot to her stomach. The bullet pierced many of her major organs, before lodging itself in her spine. But, I'm happy to let you know that she survived the surgery."

My troubles immediately ceased and his heart raced, aching to see her.

**Can I see her? **

"Of course. Follow me." The nurse headed off in a direction, and I followed her, but also apprehensively, just in case it was a trap. We walked through numerous hallways, stopping at room 31B. The same room as last time. She opened the door and I stepped inside.

There Krystal lay, battered and beaten…again. I didn't know how much more of hurting Krystal I could take. I'm a murderous killer, but damnit! She is aware I never mean to get her into danger…doesn't she?

I took my seat next to her bed and stroked her brown locks. They were so soft…smelling of vanilla. She slowly stirred under my touch and groaned. "Ugh…what happened?" Her eyes locked with mine.

"Michael…" She smiled.

I forced a tiny smile at her. My troubled emotions obviously still stood out as she asked me what was wrong.

**I've hurt you again…**

"What are you talking about Michael?"

**You're in the hospital…because of me…**

Krystal gave me a strange look, "No you didn't Michael; that was Laurie."

**Yes but if it weren't for me you wouldn't be in this place. Again. I should've told you to go somewhere else…**

"Michael, it's alright…I forgive you. I'm aware that within our relationship we will spend a lot of time here. And I'm okay with that."

This time I gave her a strange look, asking for reassurance. "I promise, Michael." I sighed and I suppose that was suffice enough for her.

Normal POV

Krystal took a big gulp and swallowed, "Um…there's something I think we need to talk about again…"

**What is it?**

"Ah…me being pregnant?"

**What about it?**

"Well, when I was being put in my room, I heard the nurses saying that I was definitely pregnant…and I just want to know where we are with this…"

**The last time we talked about it we said that we would put the child up for adoption.**

"Uh…yeah…about that…" She took a deep breath. "I really don't want to give the baby up for adoption, Michael…It's my first child and I don't want to lose my first chance of being able to experience being a mother."

**Krystal you know I may attempt to kill the child.**

"Can't you at least try to not do that? For me?" She pleaded.

Michael sighed. Krystal's eyes turned into giant orbs of liquid-y begging.

**Alright, alright. I will try. If I cannot deal with the child, it is going up for adoption. **

_This could be a disaster._

A month had passed and like before, Krystal was able to leave the hospital. The couple was told to make monthly visits, or whenever they needed to. Every time Krystal and Michael came to the hospital the baby was well and never had any problems, despite Michael's history of health issues, being a serial killer after all. Two months into the pregnancy, they were deciding baby names.

"Okay, so if the baby is a girl…I like Kaitlyn, Stephanie, and Annabelle…"

**I don't like Stephanie. I like my name for a son…**

Krystal laughed, "Haha, you want a Michael Jr.?"

…**maybe not. **

"What about Joshua…or Zachary?"

**Adrian. **

"I love that name! Adrian Myers for a boy…and if it's a girl…either Kaitlyn or Annabelle Myers. I'm so excited!" The brunette giggled.

**I hope you are…I also hope you know the stress this child will put me through.**

"Excuse me? Stress? I don't think you understand the concept of stress, Mikey. My body gains about 50 pounds because I'm eating for two, I become an emotional wreck, I get hunger cravings for potato chips and whipped cream, my back constantly hurts, this little bugger is gonna start kicking soon, and you're telling me about stress?" Krystal yelled at him crazily. Michael cringed and stroked her hair.

**You're right. I'm sorry. I've never actually known what happens with the baby process. **

7 more months passed and before the couple knew it, they were in the delivery room; Krystal had been in labor for 16 hours. Michael patiently and boyfriend-ly stayed by her side, even as she gripped his hands till the point where they would've broken. After another hour of painful and agonizing pushing, Annabelle Myers was born in the evening hour of 10:41PM on July 25th. A healthy baby of 7.3 ounces, with her father's obsidian eyes and her mother's chocolate locks.

A few days later, Krystal and baby Annabelle were released from the hospital. The nurse who helped Michael, whom they later learned was named Maria, allowed Michael to cart Krystal home in a wheelchair. Michael had insisted that Maria watch Annabelle for a couple of hours. He didn't say why and Krystal didn't bother to ask until he had been pushing her around for twenty minutes.

"Michael." The Shape stopped pushing her and glanced down at her. Michael wasn't wearing his mask so Krystal could see his piercing black eyes perfectly. She could tell he was staring at her with a questioning glance, waiting for her to continue. "Where are you going, Michael? You've been pushing me for a long time!" Michael pointed to her right and when she turned to look, her eyes lit up in excitement.

_The Baby Stuff Galore Store_

"Michael…why are we here?"

**You just gave birth to my child, did you not? We need supplies to care for Annabelle. **

"Oh, Michael! You want to go baby shopping with me?" She beamed up at him.

**Er…to some extent. I can't let a woman recently released from the hospital go running around by herself. **

"Wait…" She quirked a brow. "Do you reaaally want to go shopping? It's going to be super boring for you."

Michael gazed deep into Krystal's eyes and without saying anything, she knew her answer.

Michael continued to push Krystal through the doors of the store. They first stopped in the baby clothes section because Krystal persistently said it would definitely take the longest. Michael wheeled Krystal to the section and she immediately grinned. "Oh! They're so cute!" She grabbed a pink top that read "Aren't I adorable?". Krystal gasped seeing another top, she showed it to Michael. "Daddy's Little Girl". Michael's mouth twitched into a smile.

They continued shopping for baby items, clothing, diapers, bottles, a crib, a booster chair were among the things purchased. When they finally reached the register, the credit card Michael used had maxed out so he trashed it. As they left the store, the cashier called out to them, "Have a nice night, Mr. and Mrs. Sanders!"

Since they had brought Annabelle home, Michael endured some stressing endeavors but amused Krystal.

On Halloween Krystal begged Michael to take Annabelle trick-or-treating with her but he refused. Krystal knew why but Michael promised he would attempt to handle the curse around this time period. He still denied going, so Krystal decided to stay inside with Annabelle. Even though Annabelle couldn't eat the candy yet, her first trick-or-treating is a milestone and both parents should be present. Krystal placed Annabelle in her crib and went to prepare dinner. Annabelle began to fuss quickly after. "Michael…!" Krystal's voice called from the kitchen. Michael frowned. He picked up Annabelle by the neck of her top, studying her. Her crying intensified and Michael flinched at the noise. He grabbed his knife, determining how he would do his duty.

_**Kill it, Michael. Kill it! The baby is flesh and blood. Your family. You MUST kill the baby!**_

_End Annabelle's life? Yes…I must. _

Michael drew the knife closer to Annabelle, who whimpered attempting to free herself. Closer and closer the knife got to Annabelle's delicate skin.

_No. I will not kill the only other family I could ever have. If I have to live with the curse and live while trying not to destroy them, then damnit I will. _

"Michael? Michael! What are you doing?" Krystal rushed over and gently took Annabelle from Michael's grip. The Shape stood silently, watching Krystal as she tended to Annabelle.

On December 2nd, Annabelle was crying again. But not crying for a few moments. Normally Krystal could make her stop sobbing after burping her or feeding Annabelle, but this had been going on for an hour. Michael had his ears covered and eyes clenched tight.

"Michael! Help me out here! Annabelle is your child too!" Krystal yelled while cradling Annabelle. Michael grimaced and tossed a note.

**Well what do you want me to do?**

"Something!" Krystal placed Annabelle in Michael's arms and walked to the bedroom. Annabelle's cries ceased to whines. "I'm taking a nap!"

Michael's arms faltered and almost dropped Annabelle. She began to whimper and then wailed. Michael sighed and sat in a chair. He scooped a bunch of baby food and nudged it at Annabelle. She turned her head and kept crying. Michael took out a bottle of milk from the fridge and attempted to get her to drink it, but she refused.

Suddenly, Annabelle started to reach upwards. She reached and stretched her limbs toward Michael's mask. She tugged on it as much as she could.

_Could there be a bad result from this? She's only a baby…babies don't have the comprehension of adults…she couldn't possibly reject me…I am her father. _

Michael slowly reached at his mask and slipped it off, placing it on the side table. Annabelle abruptly stopped wailing and stared at Michael. Her mouth turned upward and she smiled. Annabelle began to babble happily and after a few moments she was making sounds that were like words.

"D-d-da. Daad. Dad. Daddy!" She giggled.

Michael smiled and kissed Annabelle's forehead.

_Yes. That's right. I'm Daddy._

Days passed and days turned into months. Michael and Krystal made it a tradition to re-read all of the notes Michael wrote to Krystal every year, beginning on the night they met, June 13th. The three of them sat in the bedroom, occasionally they would let Annabelle try to read a few. The ones appropriate for her, of course. They sat, Michael sitting on the floor, Krystal leaning into his chest, Annabelle cradled in her arms. Together they read Michael's notes.

Notes from a Killer.

**Welly-well. To be honest I think this alternate ending could have been so much better but I could not get it together and I just wanted to end it already. I think I found a reason why it took so long to get out…it finally sunk in that THIS is THE last chapter. The end. Fin. Finito. No mas. **_**Notes from a Killer**_** is totally complete now. I will now be working on my AVP fic, for those of you who read it. Thanks for your patience (if you had any still left lol) and I hope you enjoyed. Don't be afraid to read again ;) **

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


End file.
